Discovered Love
by AlchemyOtaku0922
Summary: Gray was hard-working, and always followed the same schedule. Cliff was laid-back, and did things on a whim. From a glance you'd think these two boys are nothing alike, but they may have more in common then they thought. Rated for abuse. Shounen-ai.
1. Gray: We Are Going to Be Friends

**Authors Note: Okay, this is my first story, and I'm kind of afriad to post it, but I really want to know other people's opinions, so, constructive critizism is welcomed! Please enjoy!**

Day after boring day. Nothing ever changes in this town.

I set down the hammer I had just spent three days upgrading. It was finally finished. I stood up and stretched, examining the tool, looking for flaws in my work and knew my grandfather would find. I couldn't find any, but I knew he somehow would.

"Grandpa." I muttered. The elderly man turned away from his desk to look at me. I held out the hammer to him, gesturing for him to examine it.

"You're finally done, eh?" He asked, taking it from my hands.

Not quick enough. Not good enough. It's always the same.

Saibara: The blacksmith of Mineral Town. He's also my grandfather. I'm his apprentice. I always do my best when it comes to my work, but he always criticizes it. Nothing is _ever_ good enough for him.

He turned the hammer over in his hands, examining it with his judgmental eyes.

"It's okay," he finally announced, "But I'm sure you could do much better in much less time."

I only glared at him as he hands it back to me. "Yes sir." I mumbled, suppressing my anger. I placed the hammer on a shelf, where it would stay until tomorrow when its owner would come to pick it up.

I stood back and looked it over one more time. _I don't think it looks that bad. _I thought, but kept any comments to myself.

"I'm leaving!" I called out, headed over to the front door. Once I walked out, my grandpa locked the door behind me, leaving me alone on the dark, cold streets of Mineral Town.

Normally, the shop closed down at four, but, in order to give me more time to work on the hammer, my grandpa kept it open until eight. That was why it was so dark as I left that night. Not that I really cared that much. I enjoy nighttime. Not that many people are out at night, and I'm not what you would call a people person. Plus, I liked just walking by myself. It was easier to think.

The cool, autumn air blew across my face, relieving me of some of the hot air built up from my infuriating grandfather.

_Why can't he approve of my work, just one time? _I wondered as I made my way to the inn that I stayed in. The inn was nice enough, but small, like everything else in this town.

There isn't much to look at in Mineral Town. It's just a bunch of hicks and their sheep (Or, in the case of Poultry Farm, their chickens).

By the time I reached the inn, almost all my anger had been replaced with sorrow. _I just wish I could be good enough for him._

"Hi Gray." Ann greeted me as I entered the building.

Ann: A pretty nice red-head who works at the inn. She's the innkeeper's daughter.

Usually I would greet her as well, but I wasn't in the mood tonight. I headed straight up the stairs as Ann watched, a hurt look plastered across her face. Man, she gets upset so _easily! _

Once I got up to the second floor, I made my way down the hall into one of the two guest rooms. The only ones staying here right now were me and this gloomy boy, Cliff.

As I entered the room, Cliff looked up from the book he was reading. I must have looked pretty glum, because he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Cliff: A usually depressed-looking guy who moved here a few weeks ago. He wore his long, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Overall, he doesn't really talk much, so I get along with him. When he does talk, though, he seems like a pretty nice guy.

Even so, it surprised even me when I admitted, "It's my grandpa." Usually I don't talk to people, especially about what's upsetting me. I think it's annoying when people go around complaining about their problems, so I try not to do it.

So, I have no idea why I told him. I should have just blew him off, like I usually do with everyone, like I just did with Ann downstairs.

"What about your grandpa?" Cliff asked.

I figured I had already started, so why not finish? "He's so difficult! Nothing's ever good enough for him," Cliff nodded. He seemed like he was actually listening, like he actually cared. "Whenever I make a tool or something, it's never good enough. He always tells me I could have done better."

Cliff thought this over for a moment. "Maybe it's just that he wanted you to live up to your full potential," He suggested. "Maybe he thinks if he compliments you, you'll think your work is good enough already, and you won't try to improve on it anymore."

At first I was angry at him for taking my grandfather's side, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized he might be right.

"Maybe…" I mumbled. "I guess I never thought about it like that before."

Cliff smiled (a rare sight) and pulled the book back up to his face. I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers up.

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about how nice it was to have someone like Cliff to talk to, someone who would actually listen to and care about my problems. For the first time in a long time, I fell asleep smiling.

When I woke up, Cliff was already gone, and I found myself a little disappointed. I wanted to talk to him. He really did seem like a nice person, I thought, maybe, I could become friends with him.

I decided I would just catch up with him later, and I pulled on my shoes and trusty hat, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning!" Ann sang-song, with her normally cheery attitude. I guess she was over the cold shoulder I had given her yesterday.

"It certainly is." I said sarcastically as she set a plate off eggs out in front of me. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Have you seen Cliff?" She asked.

"Nope," I replied, "But he must've gotten up pretty earlier to get by you."

"What do you mean by that?!" She exclaimed defensively, blushing deeply.

"Nothing." I had always kind of thought Ann liked Cliff. Ever since she first met him, she would blush whenever she talked to or about him. She would trip up on words and act nervous around him. I would always just laugh, but today it kind of annoyed me.

"Yeah, well, I've got to get going to work." I told her, excusing myself from the table, and the conversation.

"Oh, okay." She replied, slightly sad. Then her voice perked up. "If you see Cliff, tell him I said 'hi'!"

"I'll do that." I assured her.

I wouldn't.


	2. Cliff: To the Other Side of the Door

**Authors note: Hey! Thanks to HMemma546 and BelieveInMagicAlways for reviewing the first chapter! For people who don't catch on, each of these chapters are going to go back in forth from Cliff to Gray's point of view's. Like, 1st**** chapter is Gray's, 2****nd**** is Cliff's, 3****rd**** is Gray, etc. So, this chapter is in Cliff's POV! Please, enjoy! **

"Good morning Cliff." Carter greeted me.

Carter: The pastor of Mineral Town. He's really nice, and he's the only person in town I have no difficulty talking to. When I first came here, he was the only one who would talk to me.

I smiled at him and took a seat on the front pew of the church. Usually I would start a conversation, but today I was a bit distracted. I was thinking a lot about Gray for some reason. He always seems so sad and angry. I wish I could help him, I hate seeing people in pain.

"Is there something wrong?" Carter asked me.

"Huh? Uh, no." I responded stupidly. "I just…Carter, if you knew someone who seemed really sad and distant all the time, what would you do to make him happier?"

Carter chuckled. "_If _I knew somebody like that?"

My face instantly turned red when I realized he was referring to me.

"Well," Carter continued, "I suppose I'd befriend them and talk to them every day, and listen to their problems and try to help them. Everyone needs a friend, Cliff." Hearing Carter say that made me feel proud that I tried to help out Gray last night.

Also, I realized that Carter had just called _me _his friend. I quickly smiled up at him, showing that I appreciated the gesture. He was the first person I had ever considered my friend.

Carter glanced down at his watch. "Oh, I have to go outside. It's time for May and Stu's lesson time." I watched him as he waved goodbye and hurried out the front door.

May and Stu were the only children in Mineral Town. I know, that might sound unbelievable, but this is a small town, and there really aren't that many people here.

May was the granddaughter of a man named Barley, who was the owner of Yodel Ranch, which is where they sell cows and sheep. May's mother (Barley's daughter) had left town, leaving May behind. Barley hasn't told anyone where she the young girl's mother went, so nobody really knows.

Stu was the grandson of an elderly woman named Ellen, and brother of a girl named Elli. Elli was the receptionist at the clinic. You could buy medicine from her. Ellen was a sickly old woman who was confined to her home because she couldn't walk. Elli and Stu's parents died in a house fire when Stu was still very young, and Ellen took over as their guardian and moved them to Mineral Town because she thought it was a nice and quiet town, which was just what they all needed. Soon after is when she had become sick.

After Carter had left, I walked over to the very back of the church. There were two doors, the one on the left led to a confessional, where people could admit to their sins to the Harvest Goddess. The one on the right was usually kept locked, so most people didn't know what was behind it.

I pulled out the key Carter had given me and pushed it into the keyhole. I twisted it until I heard a _click_ and then gently pushed the door open.

Carter had given me the key in case I needed to just be alone, if I needed quiet. The door led to a small patch of land that housed many plants and trees. It was my own secret garden.

I walked out into it and took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was always so beautiful here, even in the winter.

I searched around, looking for some nice flowers to bring back with me. My eyes stopped on some nice, purple ones with white-tipped petals. I bent over and snatched them up, smiling to myself.

I made my way back through the church, flowers clutched in my palm, and out the front doors of the building. I headed out to the graveyard which sat next to the church, and scanned the graves that were hosted there. When I found the one I was looking for, I walked over and placed the flowers on top.

I stood there a moment, but then decided I needed to get going. I waved goodbye to Carter, May and Stu before departing down the dirt road.

When I entered the library, I noticed Gray, standing at the front desk, talking with Mary.

Mary: The librarian of Mineral Town. She was a shy girl with long, black hair. Her parents were Anna and Basil. Basil studied plants (one of the reason Mary's family moved here was that there were plants here that you couldn't find anywhere else) and wrote books. In fact, all of the books in the library were written by Basil. The library was connected to their house.

I wanted to say hi to Gray, but he was busy talking to Mary, so I just walked past, leaving them alone. I was about to head upstairs to find the book I was looking for, but as soon as I took the first step I heard laughter. I looked over at Gray and Mary, and suddenly I found myself wondering what they were talking about.

I slinked over to the bookcases that sat next to the desk they were standing at, and pretended to be examining books when I was really listening in on their conversation.

"So your grandpa again, huh?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, this time it wasn't _polished well enough_." He responded, which welcomed more laughter from both of them.

_How can he talk so easily with her about this? I thought he didn't usually tell people what was wrong. What was this feeling? Could I be…_jealous_? _

_No that's not it. _I told myself. _I just…wish he could talk to me about his problems like that. Granted, we both don't talk to each other that much…but still! And we've been roommates for about half a year now. And we're both guys, shouldn't that mean we should be able to talk to each other more easily or something?!_

While all these thoughts swirled around in my head, something…_different _happened. It was only for a brief moment, but it felt like it happened in slow-motion. Gray's eyes flickered over to me, and the corners of his mouth turned up before his attention turned back to Mary.

The gesture was nothing, really, but it made me feel odd. It made me feel warm and happy inside, and this made me confused and I wasn't sure _what _to feel. Did this mean we're friends? Did this mean he trusted me?

Before I could sort my emotions out, I saw him walking towards me, and I freaked out. I noticed my face was hot and I was nervous. I feared that I would look like an idiot in front of Gray, and I definitely didn't want that. What if I ruined our friendship I had only just gained? _Was _there a friendship _to _ruin? It was all too confusing to deal with all at once.

Before Gray got too close, I fled the library, rushing to the inn. I tried to focus on the sound of my feet hitting the pavement instead of the questions pounding at my head and the worry that Gray would be angry that I ran away from him.

I didn't stop running until I arrived at the inn, up the stairs, and into the safety of my bedroom, where I could finally catch my breath. This calmed me for a bit, but I knew that I couldn't hide forever. Gray would have to come home soon.

When I finally heard the bedroom door open, I didn't dare look up from the book I was reading. I knew it was Gray, I didn't need to see him to confirm it. Who else would be coming up here? If I looked at him, he might have took it as an invitation to speak to me. He might yell at me for running off…I braced myself, but the yelling never came.

I only listened, pretending to read, as Gray kicked off his shoes and shuffled over to his bed. I waited for a little while, until I heard a light snoring.

Good. I had avoided confrontation for one night.

Only now did I risk a peek at him. I couldn't help thinking how peaceful and even…cute…Gray looked as he slept.

_Cute? _I thought, confusing myself even more than before. _I think Gray's _cute?

I slumped back down in my bed, allowing myself to finally relax. As I stared up at the plain, white tiles of the ceiling, I wondered to myself, _how do I _really_ feel about Gray? _


	3. Gray: Shadow of the Day

**Authors Note: Okay, chapter 3 is here! I admit, this one is a LITTLE shorter than the others, but I don't think it's half bad. Thank you to Saltypepper and BelieveInMagicAlways for reviewing the last story! Of course, constructive critizism is always welcome :) Enjoy!**

"_Why are you crying?" _

"_I-I'm sorry." I sniffled, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. I braced myself for the fist coming down on me…_

I screamed for a few moments before realizing it was just a dream. I sat up in bed to see Cliff staring at me from across the room. I dried the tears that had formed in my eyes by pretending to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"Are you all right?" Cliff whispered.

"Just fine." I snapped. I didn't want him thinking I was wimp, or to even imply it.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after that dream, I got out of bed and walked over to the window. I sat down on the bench placed in front of it and stared out, thinking over the nightmare I had just had.

I felt a presence next to me and knew Cliff had sat down as well. That should have made me angry, but, strangely, I liked him being there.

"You screamed." Cliff stated.

"I had a nightmare." I countered.

"About what?" He asked. I turned my head to look at him. He had the same concerned, caring expression as when he asked me what was wrong yesterday.

"I don't want to say." I responded, although there was a part of me, and I don't know how sane that part actually was, that wanted to tell him.

I went back to my own thoughts when I felt him place his hand on mine. I looked at our hands, surprised, but I didn't move mine. It just felt _right _being there.

There was the crazy part of me again.

We sat quietly, neither of us moving. It felt like we were doing something wrong, but neither of us were stopping it.

"Gray?" Cliff whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the bedroom door creaked open.

I quickly yanked my hand away from Cliff's, and pulled away from his gaze. My face grew hot, and I didn't dare look up to see if whoever was at the door had seen us practically _holding hands. _

"Ann?" I heard Cliff say.

I looked over at the door to see Ann standing there, a confused look on her face. I started panicking.

_She couldn't have seen. _I thought. _We weren't _doing _anything! He was only trying to comfort me…right? _

"I heard screaming." She announced.

_So that was it. _I thought. _She had heard screaming, that's all. _I was thankful that she hadn't seen anything, but I also didn't like that she had heard anything at all. My pride didn't want to admit that I had been scared of a stupid dream.

I sighed and I knew I would have to admit it before Ann suspected something more, so I opened my mouth to start, but before I could explain Cliff interrupted.

"I had a bad dream," He told her. He gestured towards me. "Gray was calming me down." He flashed a smile at me. "I feel better now."

An unsure smirk spread across Ann's face. "Well, that's, uh…very nice of you, Gray." She said.

"I can be nice." I protested, frowning at her.

"I know," she laughed, "You're just not…usually." Cliff snickered at this and I glared at him.

Ann yawned. "Well," she started, "If nobody's dying, I'm going back to bed." With that, she closed the door and I listened to her footsteps as they echoed down the steps.

"I…guess we should go to sleep." I suggested, not knowing exactly what had just happened. Cliff nodded in agreement, staring at the window, lost in thought.

_I wish I knew what he was thinking._

I walked over to my bed and laid down. It had been such a strange night. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I must have because the next time I opened my eyes, there was light streaming in from the window.

I sat up in bed, yawning, and noticed Cliff standing by his bed, slipping his coat on. He looked over at me, and brightened up when he saw that I was awake.

"Gray!" He exclaimed. "Perfect! You're awake! I wanted to ask you something."

My heart started to beat faster. _'Ask me something'? What does that mean? _

"Well, since it's the last day of Fall today," he started nervously, "Carter's going to be holding a prayer session for hopes of a merciful Winter, and, well, since it's your day of and all, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

_See, Gray? _I told myself. _It's an innocent question. _I was relieved and disappointed at the same time. Did I want it to be something more?

"I'm…not very religious." I responded. _Why did you say that?! _I cursed myself. _You want to go with him, just say yes. Why are you making up excuses?_

Cliff looked a little discouraged, but he continued. "Well, that's okay. You don't have to be," He persisted. "You don't even have to pray, I just…" He looked away from me and took a deep breath. "Want you to be with me." He finished, more quietly.

My heart skipped a beat. He wants to be with me? _He didn't mean anything by it. Of course he wants to hang out with his friend. He doesn't have many of those, does he? _

"Sure." I finally responded, almost breathless.

"Thanks." He laughed. "I thought I was going to be the only one there."

_See? He just didn't want to be the only one to go. And he was nervous asking me because Cliff is just a shy person. _

"Does this mean we're…friends?" He asked.

"Of course, Cliff." I answered, throwing in a fake smile. For some reason, it almost _hurt _for him to say we were just _friends. _

How do I _really_ feel about Cliff?


	4. Cliff: Mad World

**Authors Note: Sorry about this chapter being short. Thanks to Saltypepper, BelieveInMagicAlways and xo-emma-ox for reviewing!**

I could see the shocked expression on Carter's face as Gray and I walked into the church. He hadn't expected anyone but me to come.

"Hello Gray," He greeted, friendly as ever. "To be honest, I wasn't really expecting you to show up."

"Cliff convinced me." Gray admitted.

"Really?" He asked, a satisfied expression settling on his face. "I didn't know you two were friends."

Gray gave a shrug and turned away from us. I gave a half-hearted smile to cover up to pain from Gray's carelessness. Were we friends or not?

"Well, Gray, your welcome here any time." Carter assured him warmly.

After the ceremony (Gray took part in the praying after all) I decided to show Gray my garden before the children showed up for the day. I led him to the back of the church, nervous. I had never shown anyone this place before. It felt really…_private_ to me.

"Wow," Gray muttered once we were outside. "This is…amazing."

"I've never shown it to anyone before." I informed him, smiling.

Gray turned his attention away from the garden and back towards me. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded, my worry building. This was a dumb idea. What if he thinks this is weird? What if he thinks _I'm _weird?

"It's really cool, Cliff." He told me, looking right in my eyes. I felt like he could read my thoughts, like he was trying to assure me that he didn't think I was strange.

I held his gaze for a few moments, taking it in. I couldn't breath. Whenever I looked at him _I couldn't breath. _

I looked away, breathing out my inhaled breath, confused and upset and happy all at the same time. What did all of this _mean? _What was this feeling?

_Get out of my head, Gray._

As we were about to leave, I remembered the grave, and grabbed some flowers sitting nearby.

"What are those for?" Gray inquired.

"You'll see." I replied vaguely.

When we arrived at the gravesite, I placed the flower on top of the soil and stood back to watch Gray's confused expression.

"Someone you knew?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "No," I told him. "It's just, when I first came to this town, I noticed all the graves here always had visitors or flowers on them except this one. I figured the person buried here didn't have any more friends or relatives living here, and I thought it was really sad. I mean, wouldn't you hate it if _no one _ever came to see your grave? It'd be like no one cared that you were dead…" My voice trailed off, and Gray looked at me, concerned. I laughed and continued to assure him that I was all right. "So, I started bringing flowers every day. I mean…everyone deserves a friend."

"Huh," Gray nodded, taking in what I had just said. "That's…really nice of you." There was a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Thank you," I told him. I paused. "Sometimes I…see Saibara here. Somebody _you _knew?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to upset Gray.

He nodded. He walked over to a grave sitting a few feet away and gestured towards it. "My mother." He stated.

I suddenly realized I really didn't know anything about Gray. I didn't know anything about his past or family, besides that Saibara was his grandfather. "I'm so sorry," I told him sincerely. "How did she die?"

Gray was quite for a minute. I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about this subject. He nervously shifted his weight from side to side. "Cancer." He finally answered.

"That's horrible." I could tell he didn't want to continue the conversation, so I said nothing more than that.

Instead, I just watched Gray. He was staring at the grave, looking absolutely miserable. At that moment I would have done _anything _to see him smile, a real, big smile, not those fake ones he usually gave. That's when I realized something that would change whole life.

I was in love with Gray.

_No. _I told myself. _That's not right. I'm _not _gay._

"C'mon." Gray urged, finally breaking the silence. He grabbed my hand, turning my face red. Part of me wanted to pull away, another part wanted for him to never let go.

The conflicting emotions were at war inside of me, but, finally, the side that wanted him to hold my hand won.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me down the road.

"You showed me _your _secret place, so now I'll show you mine." He explained simply.

Gray let go of my hand (disappointing me a little) and smiled back at me (relieving the disappointment) as we both continued down the dirt path.


	5. Gray: Behind Blue Eyes

**Authors Note: Okay, sorry, another short chapter. Thanks to Saltypepper and StarrNight for reviewing on the last chapter! Constructive Criticism is always welcome!**

"Wow," Cliff said in total awe. "I've never been here before."

We stood on top of Mother's Hill, the wind whipping at our faces. A smiled spread across my face.

"It's beautiful in the morning," I commented. "I come here every Thursday."

I felt a few raindrops fall onto my head. Cliff looked up, examining the dark, cloudy sky.

"We should probably get going soon." He suggested.

I nodded, disappointed. I didn't want to leave Cliff, but I knew he was right. It was dangerous to be on Mother's Hill during the rain. I walked up next to him to enjoy the view.

"You know," Cliff started. "You're the first friend I've had, besides Carter, and I know nothing about you."

I was quiet.

"Your family," He pushed. "Will you tell me about it?"

I knew he was probably curious because of my Mother's grave, but I had never told anyone about my family before. I bit my lip nervously, considering whether or not I should tell him. Finally, I decided I could trust him. He _was_ my best friend, probably my _only _friend.

"When I was young," I started. "My mother died of cancer. My father became so depressed, he would barely even speak to me anymore. Soon he…started to drink a lot. He was always unhappy and angry. Whenever I mentioned mom, he would, sometimes…hit me."

There was a horrified expression plastered on Cliff's face. "It was never anything that bad," I assured him, although I knew it was really an understatement, I just didn't want him worried. "But when my grandfather found out about it, he was _furious. _He yelled at him and said some words that I didn't even know what they meant at the time, and my grandfather would kill me if I ever repeated." I chuckled, but Cliff kept his stony frown.

"Anyway," I continued. "It ended in my grandfather saying he couldn't believe his daughter would marry such a horrible man and that if he didn't leave, my grandpa was going to call the police. He was gone before morning," I paused. "He didn't even fight for me." I finished, allowing a little sadness to crawl into my tone.

Cliff gave me a sympathetic look. "Gray, I'm so sorry. I had no idea-"

"It's fine." I interrupted. "I don't want any pity. That's why I don't tell anyone. Besides, it was fifteen years ago."

Everything was silent besides the sound of the rain as it pounded against the ground.

"Let's go." I finally said.

He started to walk away, and as I turned to follow him, I slipped on a puddle of water. My foot twisted, causing me to lose my balance and topple downwards. I fell into Cliff, dragging him to the ground with me.

Soon we were face-to-face, me lying on top of him. He was blushing wildly and I realized I must have been too.

It was at the moment that I realized, no, that I _accepted, _I had _known _all along, that I loved Cliff.

I got off of him and stood up. I apologized and offered my hand. He looked at it, but stood up without my help.

"I-I've got to g-go." He breathed, running off.

I was left standing there, alone.

I searched the church, town square, the library, just about _everywhere _for Cliff. I knew he must have been avoiding me. When I arrived back at the inn, I saw Cliff's things were missing. I rushed downstairs to find Doug (the owner) or Ann.

"Ann!" I exclaimed when I saw her.

"Thank you, we'll have your order ready soon." She told some customers, ignoring me, as she pleasantly smiled.

She turned towards me, her sunny disposition being flushed away with anger at me.

"What do you want?" She growled. "You know your not supposed to just come up and start talking to me when I'm with customers! How rude!"

"Where's Cliff?" I asked, ignoring her scolding.

"He said he was staying with Duke and Manna for now." She replied.

Duke and Manna owned the local winery. Cliff helped them out with work sometimes.

"Oh." I responded stupidly. So he _was _trying to avoid me… "Did he say why?" I asked, afraid of the answer, but I really needed to know.

Ann shook her head. "When I asked him, his only response was, 'I just can't stay here anymore', whatever that means." Sadness filled her eyes. "I hope he didn't leave because of me."

"It wasn't your fault." I told her, and it was absolutely true. It wasn't her fault. It was mine.

I worked my way up the steps and entered my cold, lonely bedroom. I laid down and tried to sleep with the silence screaming in my ears.


	6. Cliff: Unerasable Sin

**Authors Note: Okay, this was actually a lot longer than it originally was. I just thought it was too short! Thanks to BelieveInMagicAlways and SaltyPepper for reviewing the last chapter. Constructive Criticism is always welcome! Enjoy!**

Carter was surprised to see me already at the church in the morning, sitting at my usual spot on the front pew. He was more surprised to see my face twisted in sorrow.

"Cliff, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked in alarm.

"I'm okay Carter, I'm just worried over something." I assured him.

"Well, what's wrong?" He asked.

I took a breath to calm my nerves and give me a moment to think of a way to explain. "What if…you loved someone you knew you couldn't love?" I wondered.

"Love?" Carter asked.

"Like, _in _love." I clarified.

Carter nodded. "Well, why couldn't the two people love each other?"

I bit my lip nervously, considering whether to explain it or not. "Like, if…the two people were the same gender." I said, not looking at Carter.

"You mean gay?" He asked.

I gulped and nodded. I was unsure of how Carter felt about the matter, so I was afraid of what his reaction would be.

"Well, Cliff, there's nothing wrong with that. Love is love. You can't help who you fall in love with." He explained, surprising me enough to make me face him, wide-eyed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled at me.

"But…isn't it a sin?" I inquired, well aware of my red face.

"I don't think the Harvest Goddess would be angry over you loving someone, Cliff." He answered.

"I didn't say it was me." I defended.

Carter apologized and gave me a soft smile. "I meant, for anyone loving someone." I knew he knew I was talking about myself, but I appreciated him not pushing it.

"Thanks Carter." I told him, standing up. He hadn't really made me feel much better, but it did feel good to talk about it. I wish I could have said more, but I didn't want to admit to him that I liked Gray. I knew Carter wouldn't care if I were gay, but I didn't know if it was completely true yet. I defiantly cared about Gray a lot, and it's true I had never felt like this before, but the thought of me being gay had never even occurred to me before. How was I supposed to know if it were true?

Today I brought out two sets of flowers. One for my mystery grave, and the other for Gray's mother's.

_Is it really okay to be gay? _I wondered. _Carter said it's not a sin, but other people think it's wrong… _

I looked up at the clock and saw it was 3:50, enough time to go meet Gray as he got off work. I hoped he wasn't angry at me for leaving the day before.

As I headed off towards Saibara's shop, I thought about my conversation with Carter. _How do you know your gay? _I wondered. I knew that would be a stupid question to ask. _I care about Gray, I'm attracted to him… _I began to blush at that thought.

_I _must_ be gay. _I thought_. I _did _love Gray, right? Wasn't that all that mattered? _

I stopped and thought about it for a second. _As long as it makes me happy, right? Then it was okay to love him? _

_Well why wouldn't it be?_

I looked around, and saw no one was nearby to hear, so I whispered, "I love Gray." It felt so good to say out loud that it made me laugh.

When I got to the shop, what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. Gray was already outside-talking to Mary.

"So I, uh…was wondering…" Mary started, groping for the right words. "Would you like to go out with me?"

_Please say no. _I begged silently.

Gray looked like he was about to give an immediate response, which I couldn't decide was good or bad, but he paused, as if he was reconsidering his answer. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally answered, "Yes, Mary. I would like that."

I felt a stab of pain rip through my heart. I should have known Gray couldn't return my feelings. It was so obvious that he liked Mary. They had been friends longer than Gray and I had, and he always talked to her. Plus, he wasn't gay. _I don't have a chance at all with him._

Soon I realized he was walking towards me, and I froze in place. All I could make myself do was wave dumbly.

He stopped when he saw me. "Cliff?" He breathed.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"I thought I'd scared you off." Gray laughed. I didn't find it funny.

"Of course not." I insisted.

"Then why are you staying with Duke and Manna?" He asked, his expression changing to hurt, as if he had just remembered he was angry at me.

"I just had to…figure some stuff out." I told him, and it wasn't a lie. "I'm okay now. I'm going back to the Inn." I quickly added, "If that's okay with you."

"You don't need my permission." He muttered, and began to walk away.

I scattered to walk next to him. He didn't say yes. He didn't say he wanted me back.

"Oh, guess what?" Gray piped up.

I looked at him expectantly. Maybe he missed me?

"Mary asked me out." His face wasn't happy. It wasn't sad either. It wasn't emotional at all, just…expressionless.

"Really?" I was trying to keep up with the conversation, but I could tell that there was sadness creeping into my voice. I think Gray could hear it too because he shot me a quick glance to see if something was wrong. I weakly smiled at him to mask the pain on my face.

"Yeah," He responded. "We're going to the beach tomorrow."

"That's…great."

Gray looked back at me again, noticing the desolation in my voice again. "Hey…" He looked like he was about to ask something more important, but changed his mind at the last minute. "Do you need help moving your stuff back to the inn?"

"Yes." I stated quickly. I didn't care if I sounded desperate. Tomorrow he would be on a date with Mary, but right now he was here with me, and I was going to get the most out of it as possible.


	7. Gray: Misery Buisness

**Authors Note: Okay, I really like this chapter and I hope you guys do too! Thanks to SaltyPepper (Who always reviews! Yay!) and BelieveInMagicAlways for reviewing the last chapter! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed! Enjoy! Also, this is the longest chapter so far!! yay!**

I helped Cliff move his stuff back to the inn, overjoyed inside he was still my friend, but keeping my cool exterior. I didn't want to freak him out or something, plus I was still a little upset that he left. _I'll have to be more careful not to scare him away. _I told myself.

When we finished putting all of Cliff's stuff back (which, really, wasn't all that much) I announced that I was going to cancel my date with Mary.

"Why?" Cliff asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not really feeling very well. I think I'm starting to get sick," I laughed. "Probably from you making me haul all your stuff across town in the freezing cold!" I couldn't tell him the truth, that I had wanted something to keep my mind off of him. I couldn't tell him how terrified I had been of the fact that I might have caused our friendship to end. I couldn't tell him how much he meant to me.

"I didn't mean to make you think you _had _to help me-"

"It's okay, Cliff." I interrupted. "I was only joking. I wanted to help."

He smiled sheepishly at me. I loved that smile.

I called Mary up and told her I couldn't go on the date. She took it well, but I still felt bad for lying. I could tell Mary really liked me, I just didn't feel that way about her. She told she hoped I felt better soon and hung up.

"So, since your sick, I guess your staying home tomorrow?" Cliff asked.

"I guess so." I replied. I hadn't skipped a day or work in _years. _What would I say to my grandpa…?

"Cool, we can hang out together." Cliff suggested.

"Sounds fun." I responded, smiling at him.

That night, I laid in bed, restless. For some reason I just couldn't sleep. I guess Cliff couldn't either, because I was startled by his voice late at night.

"Gray?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

He paused a moment, probably surprised I was actually awake, before continuing. "Do you…really like Mary?"

I thought about my answer carefully. "I…like someone else." I finally told him. Cliff was silent. "What about you?"

"Well, Mary's nice and all, but-"

"Not that, silly." I laughed. "Do you like someone?"

"Oh," He said, and then, after a moment of hesitation, "Yeah, there is someone."

"Who?" I asked quickly. Too quickly. I sounded anxious.

"Like I'd tell you." I could here the smirk in his voice.

"I thought we were best friends." I countered.

"Fine. You tell me your's first."

"In your dreams!" I joked.

He laughed. It was nice to here him laugh.

"I need to go to bed." He said.

"Night." I told him.

"Goodnight." He replied, still chuckling.

At least I knew he went to sleep happy. To me, his happiness meant everything.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Cliff, lying on his bed, reading.

"Morning, sunshine." He greeted with a smile.

"Your in a good mood today." I commented, smiling as well. Goddess, his smile was contagious.

Cliff shrugged, the smile not fading. "I already called Saibara," He informed me. "He said 'get well soon'."

"He wasn't angry?" I asked. Cliff shook his head. "Ha. That's surprising."

"Just rest up so you feel better by tomorrow," Cliff advised. "He'll be angry if you miss too much work."

I didn't have the heart to tell Cliff I wasn't really sick. Or the excuse to cover up my lie. Plus, it _would _be nice to have a day off.

He seemed genuinely worried about me, like always. That was something I liked about cliff. He wasn't fake. His concern was _real. _Anyone can pretend to feel any way they want, but only a few people can actually express their real emotions.

I closed me eyes, surprised how quickly sleep came.

When I woke up again, I saw Cliff sitting in bed, still reading his book. He didn't look like he had moved at all. _He can't just sit there and read all day. _I thought. _He shouldn't be stuck in here with me all day. There's no reason to be. _

"Let's go to Mother's Hill." I suggested. I knew we couldn't go many places, because I was "sick", and if anyone saw us outside, they would know I was lying. Mother's Hill was the most secluded place I could think of.

At first Cliff was startled by my voice, thinking I was still asleep, but then his face softened and he began to protest. "But you're sick-"

"I'll be fine." I insisted, cutting him off. "It's boring here, we need to do something." I smiled, hoping that would help convince him.

"Well…okay," Cliff finally gave in. He quickly added, "But if you start to feel even a _little _sick, we're going to go straight home."

I sprang from my bed and pulled my shoes on. "C'mon." I urged, already halfway out the door. I was anxious to get out and actually _do _something. I was so used to getting up early every day and working.

I laughed at myself. I always whine about never having a day off, and when I finally get one, I spend it _wanting _to work?

When we got to Mother's Hill, Cliff stood at the edge, taking in the view. I stood behind him, smiling. I couldn't help staring at him. I watched the wind whipping the bangs out of his face, fully revealing his beautiful eyes. I found myself wanting to kiss him, although I knew I couldn't.

_Maybe I should just tell him how I feel. _I thought. _Maybe he could feel the same way. _I instantly dismissed that thought. _Cliff's not gay. _I reminded myself. _Doesn't he like Ann or something…?_

Suddenly, a loud, cracking noise interrupted my thoughts and quickly pulled me back to reality.

The rock beneath Cliff's feet had broke away from the cliff, tumbling down to the valley below, taking Cliff with it.

"Cliff!" I screamed.

I lunged towards him, managing to grab his arm before it was too late. The rest of his body dangled dangerously off the edge.

"Gray!" He cried.

"It's going to be okay, Cliff." I promised, trying to calm him down, as well as myself. My heart tightened in my chest, constricting my lungs and I couldn't breath.

I summoned all my strength to pull him up. Tears began streaming down my face. I didn't let go of him, even after he was safely back on solid ground.

I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing. _I could have lost him. _I kept repeating in my head. _I could have lost him forever. _

He slowly wrapped his arms around me as well. "It's okay, Gray." His soothing voice whispered into my ear, broken up by his own sobs. He stroked my back until the air returned to my lungs and my crying was reduced to sniffles. I hadn't cried in at least ten years.

Despite how scared I was, I couldn't help thinking that us, together, felt so _right. _

_And I almost lost that forever. _I reminded myself.

Eventually we detached ourselves from each other, and made our way back to the inn in silence.

When we walked inside, Ann noticed the fear on our faces.

"Did something happen?" She inquired, worried.

I ignored her, afraid that if I opened my mouth I would start crying again. I headed upstairs and Cliff followed, wordlessly. I was sure he was just as scared as I had been, probably more so.

As soon as we entered our bedroom, I plopped myself down on my bed, exhausted. I laid across it, my back propped up against the headboard. Cliff stood next to the bed, observing me as if _I _had been the one who had almost died.

"I guess I was right," He joked with a weak smile, breaking the silence. "We shouldn't have gone." I didn't respond. I only stared at him. I couldn't forget the warmth of his touch, or the feel of his arms around me. I couldn't forget how scared I was as he dangled over the cliff, and how regretful I had felt that he could have died without knowing how I truly felt about him.

Cliff stared back for a few moments. Not knowing what else to do, he began to walk away.

I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back. I pleaded with my eyes for him to stay. _Never leave again. _

He must have understood, because he climbed in bed next to me, never letting go of my hand.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he let me. _Why? _I wondered. _Did he feel bad for me or something? I usually hate sympathy, but…if that's all this is…well, that's fine by me. _

He laid his head down on my shoulder, surprising me. I didn't dare move. I wanted us to stay like that forever. I wished we could.

We laid like that for hours, until we both fell asleep.


	8. Cliff: Breathe

**Authors Note: Sorry about the short chapter. Thanks to SaltyPepper, Love Suicide and someoneudontknow5 for reviewing the last chapter! As more and more people like this story, it makes me more nervous. I'm afraid people will expect too much and I'll let you guys down D= I will defiantly try my best though! Constructive criticism welcomed! Enjoy!**

_How could I have ever thought this was wrong? _I wondered to myself, looking down at Gray, curled up beside me.

Gray slowly opened his eyes, which were now staring back at me. He stayed like that for a few moments before slipping out of bed without a word and put on his shoes and hat.

He looked back at me and smiled. "I'll see you later." He told me. With that, he was gone.

I felt so happy. I felt like I had finally found my place in this world, and it was here with Gray. I tired to ignore the nagging sadness inside of me that told me that something like this would probably never happen again. I wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

I hummed happily to myself until I remembered something. I had never gotten the book I had been looking for at the library. I had been too distracted by Gray.

_Gray. _I smiled. Even his name made me happy.

When I walked outside, I realized how cold it had become. It was only early winter, but it felt like it could start snowing soon.

I trudged through the wind, not caring how cold it was. Nothing could affect the warmth in my heart.

I found sanctuary in the heated library. Mary looked up at me for a moment as I entered, but then turned her attention to her notebook and continued scribbling words down. Gray had told me she was writing a novel.

I scanned the shelves and quickly found the books I had been searching for, (Carter had referred some books about the Harvest Goddess to me) and I carried them to the counter where Mary sat. She studied me suspiciously as she checked the books out, not speaking until she was finished. "Wasn't Gray sick yesterday?"

"Yes." I responded, a bit confused.

"Really?" She asked. "Because I saw you and him headed up to Mother's Hill yesterday." _Oh my Goddess. _I thought, thinking back to me and Gray's embrace. _How much did she see?!_

"He needed some fresh air." I explained nervously. She looked at me doubtfully.

"Are you two, like, gay or something?" She asked.

"Why would you think that?" I wondered, trying my best not to stutter. I could feel a knot forming in my stomach.

"Well," Mary started. "I was out in the mountains picking grasses for my father's research. I saw you two headed to Mother's Hill, which I thought was weird, since, he cancelled our date since he was _supposedly_ sick," She sounded bitter at that. "So I wondered, 'why would he be out in the cold?' So, I decided to go ask him when I was done, but when I went up there, I saw you two _hugging._"

For someone who doesn't talk so much, she sure put a lot of details in her story. Did she have to make me agonize through the whole thing? Couldn't she have just said, _"I saw you and Gray hugging on Mother's Hill."_? I would just have to tell her the truth.

"We were '_hugging' _because I slipped and almost fell off the cliff. We were both really scared. He's my best friend, nothing more. We don't feel that way about each other." I explained.

"Thank Goddess, because that would have been gross." Marry commented.

"_Thank Goddess?" _She'd rather have me almost _die _than for me to be gay? _Well, for Gray to be gay. _I reminded 's_ who she likes. _

"Gross?" I repeated.

"Yeah, guys shouldn't be together," She said. "It's just, weird. A lot of people think it's disgusting. Gray would be mortified if people thought he was gay."

_He would? _I wondered, having trouble believing Gray would care what someone else thought of him.

I thanked Mary for the books and headed outside into the unforgiving weather, while thinking over the conversation I had just had.

I had never thought about how people would treat Gray. They would be so cruel to him if he turned out to be gay. There'd be rumors spread and everyone would treat him coldly. So, even if I did tell him how I felt, and, even if he _did _feel the same way, we couldn't be together. I couldn't put Gray through that.

I rubbed my temples. This was giving me a headache.

I vowed to myself that from that day on, I wouldn't ever treat Gray like he was more than just a friend. I wouldn't blush or act like the stupid idiot I usually did around him. I couldn't let others think that we were _gay._

_But what about last night? _Gray had grabbed _my _hand, wrapped _his _arms around me, and that had felt so good…

I shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts. _Control yourself Cliff. He was scared is all. _

I knew it was okay for me to be gay, but I also knew what other people thought. Some people think it's wrong. If you would have asked me, say, two weeks ago, I probably would have agreed with them.

But I couldn't subject Gray to that pain. He had been through so much in his life already, and he didn't need any more.

I began to feel dizzy, but I ignored it.

_Besides, Gray _isn't _gay. _I reminded myself. _He can't return my feelings anyway. _I knew I should have just stopped thinking about him that way. I was happy just being his friend. I was happy just being _around _him. I was lucky Mary hadn't told anyone else what she had seen, or I would have been in trouble.

I stumbled over my feet, and I realized I was sick. _Maybe I should just go lie down… _I thought, but before I could take another step further, I collapsed on the ground. The color slowly faded from the world, and soon, everything was black.


	9. Gray: This Love

**Authors Note: Thanks to Suki-chan36, Love Suicide, Saltypepper and someoneudontknow5 for reviewing the last chapter! Read & Enjoy!! Something else interesting: if you pay attention to the days in the story, this would be the third day of Winter, which is the day Cliff really faints! :D lol**

"We have another customer!"

I stopped sharpening the ax I was working on to look up at my grandfather. "But I'm not done with the last order yet!" I complained.

"That should be done by today," He told me, lying a hoe down on the table. "Then you can work on this."

As soon as he turned his back, I glared at him. I knew he couldn't see, but it still made me feel better.

During my lunch break, my grandpa kept glancing over at me.

"What?" I asked him, a bit annoyed.

"So, how have things been lately?" He questioned.

I just stared at him, perplexed. It wasn't like him to make small talk. "Um…good, I guess?" I answered.

"You sure have been spending a lot of time with that Cliff fellow lately." He commented.

What was this about? "Well…yeah." I told him. "I mean, he _is _my friend."

"Since when?"

I got a bad feeling in my gut. "Since now." I stated curtly, hoping he would take the hint to end the conversation. He didn't.

"Maybe you shouldn't hang around him so much." He said.

I froze for a second and put down the sandwich I was about to bite into. "And why not?" I asked him, anger rising. Since when does he think he can control my life?

"Well, it's just that…I'm afraid people will start thinking some things…" His voice trailed off.

"What kinds of things?" I pushed, wanting him to finish the sentence.

"Well, Mary seems to think that…you two are a couple." He finally finished.

I gritted my teeth to try to stop myself from yelling. "So," I started. "You don't want me hanging out with my _best friend _because your afraid of some people thinking I'm gay?"

He nodded.

I jumped up, allowing my chair to crash to the floor. "So what if I _were _gay, anyway?" I asked. "Why would that matter to you?!" Had I really just said that? "Cliff is my best friend, I'm an adult, and you can't stop me from being friends with him!"

"_Are _you gay?" He asked, ignoring everything else I had just said.

"Yes!" I practically shouted. "I'm gay!"

We both stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Suddenly I felt very tired. _How can you know if that's really true? _I asked myself. _It's not like you've ever _kissed _him before… _My face turned red at the thought.

"Gray-" Before he could say anything more the front door of the shop swung open.

"Hello, Harris," My grandpa greeted calmly, as if nothing had just happened. "Can I help you?"

Harris: The police officer of this town. He's usually really bored, because, like I said before, nothing ever happens here. So, when something _does _happen, he gets very excited over it.

"Actually, I came here for Gray." He informed us. His face was red and he was breathing hard, so I assumed he had ran here.

"Did something happen?" I asked, stepping forward.

"It's Cliff." He stated.

My face automatically turned red, and I could feel my grandfather's eyes on me.

"He's in the hospital." Harris finished.

My embarrassment drained and was replaced with worry and fear. "What?" I uttered.

"He passed out in Rose Square," He explained. "He just woke up and he's asking for you."

I nodded and turned around to face my grandpa to plead with him to let me get off work early.

"Go." He told me without me having to say a word.

I smiled at him gratefully and rushed off to the clinic.

"He was only awake for a minute. He asked for you, then blacked out again." Doctor explained.

Doctor: As the name suggests, Doctor is the doctor of Mineral Town. He's usually very serious because he takes his job seriously. Even on his days off, he's studying about or delivering medicine, or doing something else to help others. At a glance, he seemed cold, but he was really a nice, caring person.

"Why did he pass out?" I asked.

"Well," He began. "I gave him an exam and I think it was stress. He just needs some rest. He can leave tomorrow, but he shouldn't do anything that could cause him more stress."

I nodded, and he left the room so Cliff and I could be alone. I walked over to the bed and studied his face.

_I bet this is my fault. _I thought with a sigh. _Think, what have I done that could have possibly stressed him out… _

I remembered yesterday at Mother's Hill.

_That's probably it. I mean, he almost _died. _That's pretty stressful. _

I knew that couldn't be all though. There had to be more than just that one event. _I wish I knew what he was thinking…_

Cliff began stirring in his sleep, and I became excited, hoping to hear his voice soon. I watched as his eyelids fluttered open.

When he saw me, his eyes filled with confusion and worry. It pierced my heart to see him like that and I could feel a lump in my throat, but I choked it down and spoke.

"How are you feeling Cliff?" I was trying to sound cheerful, but I knew it wasn't working.

"Gray…" I couldn't place the emotion in his voice.

_He looks so weak…_

"Gray," He repeated, more firmly. "I need to talk to you about something."

I gave him a look that meant for him to go on. I didn't want to speak because I was afraid I might cry.

"Well, Mary…saw us on Mother's Hill, and she…kind of took it the wrong way." He explained.

_Could that be why Cliff was stressed out? _I wondered. _He seems awfully worried about it…I just have to be careful from now on. I can't do anything that would make him uncomfortable, like last night when I… _My face turned red. _We fell asleep together…did he think that was weird? Could that have made him really uncomfortable? _I cursed myself. _Of course it did, Gray! He's _only _your friend! You had no right to touch him like that._

"I figured." I mumbled.

"You did?" Cliff asked, confused.

"Well, Mary told my grandpa she thought I was gay because she saw us…" I tried to explain, growing embarrassed again.

"Oh."

"Yeah. My grandpa confronted me about it. He seemed so angry at the idea that I could be gay." Why was I telling him so much? Maybe I wanted to know what he thought about it…?

"Are you?"

I was a little thrown back by Cliff's question. What was I supposed to tell him?

"Huh?" I said, trying to buy myself some time to think of an answer.

"Are you gay?" He repeated.

I was quiet. What if he didn't want to be friends with me anymore if he found out I was? What about all the moments that he had thought were so innocent, but I thought were more? Me holding him when I was scared…blushing from embarrassment…what if he was just disgusted with me?

I was saved the agony of answering when Doctor entered the room.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go home now," He announced, addressing me. "Cliff needs his rest." I nodded in agreement, and waved goodbye to Cliff.

As I walked down the road in the soft glow of the streetlamps that illuminated my path, many different thoughts and worries circled my mind. Was it my fault Cliff was in the hospital? Did he think I was gay? If so, did he hate me for it? What did my grandpa think of me, now that _he_ knew I wasgay?

I shook these thoughts away and tried to focus my mind on getting home, out of the cold and into my warm bed.


	10. Cliff: Makes Me Wonder

**Authors Note: Thanks to someoneyoudontknow5 and Saltypepper for reviewing the last chapter! Please enjoy this one! **

I heard the bedroom door open and I looked up from my book. "Gray?" I asked, confused.

Gray had entered the room, an urgent look on his face. _This is weird… _I thought. _It's not time for him to get off work yet…_

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I questioned.

He didn't say a word, just rushed over to me and gently grabbed my arms, staring into my eyes. I felt my face grow hot.

"Gray, I-" I was interrupted by his lips being pushed against mine. I was confused and shocked, but I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

It had felt so good…so right…so _unreal…_

And it was. I sat up in the hospital bed, looking around at my surroundings. There was no Gray, just the white clinic walls surrounding me.

"It was only a dream…" I muttered. I laughed, trying to make it sound funny, but it quickly died in my throat. Who was I trying to fool? I wanted it to be real.

Judging by the darkness I could see through the window, I realized it was either very late at night or very early in the morning.

I breathed out an exasperated sigh. I knew I would never get back to sleep after _that. _

I laid back down in my bed and stared up at the wall. _What's wrong with me? _I wondered. _Why can't I get him out of my head? _

With these thoughts, I could feel a wave a pain shooting through my head. I decided it was best not to think about the negative's right now, and focus on the positive's.

_Gray's birthday is in two days. What should I get him? _

I knew he liked ores, but where would I get one? I knew I could find them in mines, but I didn't mine. I didn't even know how!

I sighed sadly. Add that to my list of worries. A birthday present for Gray.

"Oh, your awake." A female voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked towards the door, surprised. Elli was standing there with a warm smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "It's late, shouldn't you have gone home?"

"Well, usually, yes," She answered. "But tonight I volunteered to stay here with you in case you woke up, which is good, I guess, because you did!" She giggled.

I weakly smiled back at her. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Oh! Here's some medicine the doctor wanted to give you earlier, but couldn't because you were asleep. You can take them now." She handed over two small pills.

"Will it make me drowsy?" I asked hopefully,

"It shouldn't," She replied, a little confused at my question. "Why?"

"It's just that I can't sleep." I explained, a wave of sadness passing through me.

"Why Not?" She asked, worried.

"Just…thinking about a lot." I replied vaguely.

"It's not good to worry so much." Elli warned. "That's why you're here."

I told her she was right and I'd try not to stress so much. I took my medicine and she scurried out of the room, wishing me pleasant dreams.

I stared out the window until sleep came.

I awoke to the sound of voices.

"He should be okay to leave." Doctor's voice said.

"Are you sure?" Another, familiar voice asked, a voice I had grown to love.

"Yes, he just needs to avoid stress."

Gray sighed. He mumbled something like "right" and began walking towards my room.

I looked up at the clock. He was supposed to be at work, it was only noon.

"Morning, sunshine." He said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Shouldn't you be at work?" I wondered.

"I'm not talking to _that man._" He grunted.

"Why?" I asked.

"I kind of went off on him after he accused me of being gay." He explained.

"Oh." Had He really been that upset of being thought of as gay? I _defiantly _couldn't tell him I was. He would hate me.

"Well, let's go." He said. I began to stand up, but a throbbing pain shot through my head, forcing me to sit back down and let out a small moan of agony.

"Cliff!" Gray exclaimed. His arms shot out, about to wrap around me for comfort, but he stopped himself. I wished he hadn't. I let out a little whine of disappointment, but Gray just took it as more physical discomfort.

Instead, he only looked into my eyes, and it reminded me of my dream. _Staring into my eyes before he…_

I nervously fidgeted and averted my eyes, as if he could see my thoughts through them.

"Are you _sure _your okay?" Gray inquired.

"I'm fine," I responded. "Let's go." I paid the doctor and Elli gave me some medicine that was supposed to help my stress.

I thanked them and Gray escorted me back to the inn, keeping a close eye on me in case I fainted again, not that I thought he would catch me. He was acting like if he touched me he would get some kind of disease.

When we finally arrived back in our bedroom, I realized I was exhausted. _I guess the trek over here took more out of me than I thought it would. _It's as if I hadn't slept in two days, instead of doing nothing but.

Before I fell asleep, I promised myself that I would wake up early in the morning to find an ore for Gray.


	11. Gray: My December

**Authors Note: Thanks so much to Saltypepper, Suki-chan36, xXEarlyDeathXx and xo-emma-ox for reviewing the last chapter! I think this chapter is...interesting :) Please read and enjoy!**

When I woke up the next morning, Cliff was still asleep. I decided to sneak out of the room quietly, so I didn't wake him. He needed all the rest he could get. Besides, he looked so cute sleeping…

_Stop it, Gray! _I scolded myself. _Stop thinking those things! _

I walked down the streets, wondering where I should go. I had woken up early because that's what I was used to, but I couldn't go to work, I still didn't want to face my grandfather. I couldn't go to the library, who _knows _what Mary would say to me. I didn't want to go anywhere near Rose Square where Cliff had fainted…

I looked up and saw I had arrived at the church. At least my feet knew what they were doing.

I walked in and saw Carter reading from a bible in the back of the church.

_Cliff told me _he_ always talks to Carter when _he _has a problem…_ I thought. _And Carter _did _say I was always welcome here…_

"Carter!" I called out, beginning to make my way over to him.

"Gray," He greeted with a small nod, his face showing a little confusion, but it was still friendly. "How are you?" He voice turned to concern. "How is Cliff? I didn't hear about what happened until after the clinic closed, and by the time I went to see him yesterday, he was already gone!"

"He's fine," I assured him, thinking back to Cliff's angelic, sleeping face... "But…Cliff is kind of the reason I came here."

"Yes?" Carter prodded.

"Well, Cliff says he always talks to you when he has a problem…and I, well, kind of have one. I was wondering if you could maybe give me some advice?" I asked nervously.

"Advice?" Carter repeated.

"Yes," I confirmed. "You see…" I gulped. "I…love Cliff. And I don't know what to do about it." It felt good to finally say it out loud. 'I love Cliff'.

"All right, so what exactly is the problem? Are you worried about how you feel about him?" He inquired.

"You mean the fact that I'm gay? I don't have a problem with that." I told him.

"So your worried about how Cliff feels." It was more of a statement than a question.

I nodded. "I think that me acting like we're more than friends added to his stress which caused him to collapse," I prayed that I Carter didn't think I sounded stupid. "It makes me feel really guilty. I'm trying to control how I feel, but I just _can't. _And I can't tell him how I feel, because that would ruin our friendship."

"I think you and Cliff have a strong enough friendship that this wouldn't come between it," Carter said. "Maybe you should just tell him how you feel about him. Wouldn't that make you feel better? And, who knows? Maybe he feels the same way."

"He doesn't." I denied. _He couldn't. _

"How can you know for sure?" Carter asked. "You'll never know if you don't ask."

I shook my head. "I _do _know." I insisted.

"Well," He started. "You have two options. You can tell him, and maybe he will or maybe he won't feel the same way. If he does, that's great. If he doesn't, at least you got it off your chest and you two can still be best friends. Your second option is to never tell him, and there's no chance of anything ever happening, and you'll have to deal with never knowing for your whole life."

I grinned up miserably at him. "You really make things seem bleak when you put it like that." I told him.

He laughed. "I'm only telling the truth," He assured me. "I speak from experience."

"Really?" I asked, curious.

He nodded. "When I was younger, about your age, there was a girl that I was in love with. We were very good friends, and I didn't think she'd ever feel the same way about me. So, I never told her how I felt. I watched her marry, have a child, and die. I always regretted never telling her." He frowned at the memory.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "How did she die?"

He smiled sadly at me. "You know that, Gray." He whispered.

I looked at him, confused, for a few moments, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. My eyes widened in surprise when I did. "Mom…?"

He nodded. "She was a wonderful woman."

I sat there, staring at the floor, taking in what he had told me. "Yeah, she was." I said automatically, lost in my own memories of her. She had died when I was so young…I didn't have much time with her at all.

I stood to my feet and smiled at Carter. "Thanks, Carter. You were really helpful." I said.

"Anytime." He told me.

I walked outside, stopping at the graveyard. I thought about it for a few moments before finally deciding on pacing back over and visiting my mother's grave. I didn't usually like to go to her grave because I didn't like thinking about her death.

I stood in front of it, studying the cracked and worn headstone. I ran my fingers over the engraved words.

_I miss you, mom. _I allowed tears to brim in my eyes. _I wish you were here now. _

I missed her _so _much, but just standing there made me feel a little better. It's like I could feel her presence around me, felt like she was telling me that everything would work out, it would all be okay.

Before I departed back down the road, I looked back at the grave. _See you later, mom. _I thought, smiling sadly.


	12. Cliff: Wonderwall

**Authors note: Thanks to Saltypepper and someoneudontknow5 for reviewing the last chapter! Please read and enjoy!**

When I woke up, Gray was already gone.

_Maybe he finally went back to work. _I thought.

I pulled myself out of bed and slipped on my jacket, wondering where I could find an ore for Gray. Suddenly, I remembered a creepy guy I had met when I first moved here.

_What was his name again…? Won! That was it! When I had met him, he had offered to sell me a whole bunch of different things, maybe he has an ore. _

I smiled happily to myself, thinking I may have solved my birthday present problem. I raced down the steps, eager to visit Won.

"Cliff!" Ann had called once I reached the bottom of the steps. She was carrying a silver tray filled with drinks. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled in return. "A lot better." I told her.

"That's great!" I started to make my way towards the front door, before Ann stopped me. "Don't you think you should eat some breakfast before you take off?" She asked.

I tried to protest, but before I knew it, I was seated with a plate of pancakes sitting in front of me. I gave in, knowing how determined Ann could get sometimes, and thanked her.

She smiled and blushed slightly. _She must really care about me. _

I devoured the food as quickly as possible, waved goodbye to Ann and Doug, and headed off for Zack's house, where Won was staying.

Zack: He picked up shipments from Farmer's shipping bin's. He was really muscular and not too bright, but he was very nice.

As I was about to turn off Rose Square and onto the beach, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I stopped and turned to get a better view.

I saw Gray sitting by himself, on one of the benches on the edge of Rose Square. He had his cap pulled down over his eyes, and sat with his head in his hands. He looked like he was upset, or he was thinking of something, or maybe both. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could tell he was staring at the ground.

_Gray…_ Seeing him in such pain made me hurt too. I decided to walk over to him to see what was wrong. When he noticed a pair of shoes that belonged to me standing in front of him, he looked up.

"Cliff!" He exclaimed, instantly snapping into an upright position, probably afraid of looking weak.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I looked him in the eyes to show him I was genuinely concerned.

"N-nothing." He whispered.

That was a lie, I knew. I sat down next to him.

"Gray, tell me." I urged.

"I…really wish I could." He muttered.

_What's that supposed to mean? _I wondered. _Does he not trust me…? _"You can tell me." I promised.

He shook his head. "No, I really can't." He insisted.

He looked so confused and upset that I wished I could have just hugged him. Of course, I could never do that. I couldn't even touch him.

I looked down at his hand, laying on the bench. _I should be allowed to comfort him. _I thought. _He _is _my best friend. _

I dared to lay my hand across his.

He looked down at it, and, although he didn't look up at me, I could swear I had seen a small hint of a smile spread across his lips.

The smile disappeared quickly and he turned his head to face the ground. "Cliff…" He started weakly.

"Yes?"

"You make me happy."

My heart beat wildly in my chest, and the freezing temperature outside didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered more at that moment than me being there with Gray. I held on to the feeling as long as possible.

Soon Gray stood up, giving me a big, warm smile before a quick "see you later" as he took off down the road.

Once he had completely disappeared from my sight, I tried to even out my breathing and slow down my racing heart. _How do I keep living like this? _I wondered. _How can I keep this to myself? I wish I could just tell Gray, I wish I knew how _he _felt. _I sighed miserably. _But I can't. He would hate me if he knew I was gay, forget the fact that I'm in love with him! _

I stood up, composing myself, and finally stepped onto the beach.

I walked the stretch of sand until I saw two shacks. The first one was owned by Kai, which would be transformed into a seaside restaurant that summer when he returned. The other was Zack's house/Won's business.

I walked into the second one and saw there was no Zack, which meant he had already left to make his daily rounds. Won stood by himself, flipping the pages of a magazine. I cleared my throat to let him know I was there.

"Hm?" He looked up, and, upon seeing me, broke into a wide, cheesy grin. "Welcome!" He greeted. He paused for a moment. "Cliff, right?"

I nodded. It didn't surprise me that he had trouble remembering my name. I hadn't talked to him since I first moved into town. Actually, I was surprised that he had remembered my name at all.

"Um…I was, uh…looking for an ore." I told him, stumbling through the sentence. Goddess, why did I have so much trouble just talking to people?

"What kind?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter," I responded. I hadn't actually thought about what _kind _of ore. I didn't even _know _what kind of ore's there were! "It's a gift."

"For that boyfriend of your's?" He questioned.

"B-b-boyfriend?" I stuttered, my face growing hot.

"Yeah, you two _are_ a couple, aren't you?"

"N…no!" I protested.

"Right." He murmured, chuckling slightly. I glared at him, warning him to back off, but I knew I didn't look tough at all.

"Anyway," He continued, dropping the subject to search a drawer in his desk. "This is the best ore I have." He pulled out a silver-colored rock.

"How much?" I asked.

"750 G." He responded.

I frowned. "That's…all I have." I stated quietly. Won just looked at me.

I sighed and handed him the money. He thanked me and I headed outside with my gift for Gray.

_I hope he likes it. _I thought, turning it over in my hands. Since I didn't know too much about ore's, I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad one, but I hoped Gray would like it all the same.

I had it wrapped at the supermarket (Jeff, the owner, had wrapped it for free after I explained I had spent all my money on the gift, and promised to pay him back later), and then went back to the inn so I could hide it under my bed until the next day.

As soon as it was safely hidden, I heard the bedroom door open and Gray walk in.

"Hi, Gray." I greeted cheerily. He only grunted and threw himself on his bed.

"Are you…okay?" I asked.

He grunted once again and pulled his cap down to block his eyes.

I decided to let him sleep.


	13. Gray: Then the Morning Comes

**Authors Note: Thanks to BelieveInMagicAlways, Saltypepper, and Love Suicide for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry about the short chapter, I'm really tired lately, so if I made any big mistake please tell me! Read and enjoy! **

"Stop it!" I yelled

"What did you just say to me?"

"I'm tired of this!" I continued bravely. "I just…want this…to stop…" My voice slowly weakened as I noticed the anger flickering in his eyes.

"You think your life is so bad?" He grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling my closer. "Stop complaining! I'm tired of hearing it! You selfish little…" He finished the sentence with a slap across the face.

I ignored the pain and dared to continue. "Why do you keep hitting me…?" I asked miserably.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he raised his fist, poised to hit me, when I heard the front door open.

"Steve!" A voice shouted. He released me.

"Saibara…" He whispered.

"What do you think your doing?!" A familiar figure yelled.

Suddenly it felt like everything was too much and I burst into tears.

"Gray!" My grandpa exclaimed with worry, rushing over to me. He threw his hand around me and I cried into his shoulder…

I opened my eyes, seeing I was in the familiar setting of my room back at the inn. Grandpa was gone and so was…

I stopped the thought when I noticed that cliff was sitting next to my bed, gripping my hand. My breathing was ragged and my face was wet so I imagined I had been crying and/or screaming in my sleep, and Cliff's touch was the only thing that had pulled me back to reality.

"Cliff…" I whispered, pulling my hand away. My throat was dry so my voice came out quiet, barely even audible.

"You had another nightmare…" He began.

I laughed, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" I asked.

Cliff shook his head. "I was already awake." He explained.

I nodded, standing up.

"Happy birthday."

I looked back a him, a little surprised. "You knew it was my birthday?"

He gave a small smile. "I know it hasn't started out well," He pulled a present out from behind his back. "But I hope I can help brighten it up a bit."

_Just seeing your smile is enough to brighten my day. _I thought, but only said, "You didn't need to get me a present." He handed it to me and I thanked him.

The present was a look-a-like of a silver ore. I didn't think Cliff knew it was fake. He probably bought it from that rip-off artist, Won. He was probably overcharged too.

I didn't have the heart to tell this to him, though. Although it was fake, the fact that Cliff had spent his time trying to find _me_ a present…

"Do you like it?" Cliff asked nervously.

"It's my favorite gift I've ever gotten." I answered, and I meant it.

I followed Cliff to church that day (seeing as how I hadn't had anything better to do) and Carter greeted us and told Cliff that he was glad he was feeling well.

Cliff took me back to his garden. Since it was winter, no plants were growing, but there was still something beautiful about it.

"So, when are you going back to work?" Cliff asked me.

I shrugged, "Probably soon," I replied, knowing I couldn't avoid my grandfather forever. "I'm still a little mad over the argument."

"I'm sure he doesn't really think you're gay." Cliff told me quietly.

"That's not what bugs me," I assured him, hoping he didn't think I was homophobic or something like that. I looked over at him, but he was staring at the sky. "I don't care that he thought I was gay, I cared that he seemed so angry about it."

"Really?" Cliff asked, his eyes remaining fixated on the clouds.

"Yeah," I assured him. "If I were gay, I wouldn't care who knew."

Cliff finally turned his head to look at me. "So you wouldn't care if you…had a gay friend?" He questioned.

"Of course not." I replied, my heart starting to beat quickly. _Maybe he's gay after all? _

He simply replied, "Oh,"

We were quiet for a little while, until Cliff finally spoke up again. "I wouldn't either."

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"I wouldn't mind having a gay friend." He said.

"But…" I started, wondering if I should even go on. "What if…you had a gay friend who liked you? Wouldn't that…stress you out?" I prayed that I didn't sound too obvious.

"No." Cliff responded quickly. "You can't control who you love…" His voice trailed off, looking to the ground instead of at me.

By now my heart was beating to fast I thought it'd beat out of chest. _Now would be the perfect time to admit you love him. _I thought to myself. _Maybe he could feel the same way…? _

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead of boldly confessing my love, I dumbly said, "Hey, look at the snow."

Cliff's head snapped up and he smiled at the beautiful white flakes that were showering down on us.

"Wow," He mumbled. "The first snowflakes of the year. And on your birthday! How perfect."

I placed my hand on top of his and watched the snowflakes dance around him. _Yes, that's how I'd describe this moment. Perfect. _


	14. Cliff: Under Pressure

**Authors Note: Thanks to Suki-chan36, Love Suicide, BelieveInMagicAlways and Saltypepper for reviewing the last chapter. This one is short, but I hope you still enjoy it!!**

**By the way, for any Death Note fans who may happen to be reading this, I'm working on a Death Note story :D YAY!**

The next morning I woke up early because I had agreed to help Manna and Duke at the winery that day. I winced as a placed my feet on the cold floor.

As I got ready to leave, I thought about all the things that had happened between Gray and I lately. I was confused about how Gray felt about me, but at least I knew how he felt about gay people. At least I knew we would still be friends if I were to admit to him that I was gay.

Gray had already left. He said he was going to start going back to work, but since it was Thursday he couldn't since Saibara's shop was closed. Instead, he went up to Mother's Hill. I had asked if I could go with him, but he said he was too scared for me to come after I had almost fallen.

Once I had gotten to the winery, I was greeted with a mischievous smile from Manna. I wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean, so I ignored it.

"Hello, Manna." I told her.

"Hi, Cliff." She giggled.

"What are you laugh-" Before I could get anything else out, Duke walked into the room.

"Ready to get to work?" He asked me.

"As always." I replied, deciding to drop Manna's suspicious behavior.

Outside, Duke and I picked berries for the wine in cold silence. After a long time of this, Duke started a conversation.

"So, Cliff…" He started uneasily. "You know how my wife loves to gossip…"

"Yeah…?" I prodded uneasily.

"Well, I don't always know if what she says is always true. You know how rumors spread," I nodded, wondering where this was going. "So I thought that I should ask you, directly. She told me…you and Gray are going out now."

I sighed in frustration. _Why does everyone think Gray and I are a couple? _I wondered. _It's not like Gray's gay…_

"We're not a couple." I stated flatly.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," He said quickly, looking a bit embarrassed for asking. "It's just that she told me she actually saw you two holding hands in Rose Square…"

_I don't want to be having this conversation. _I racked my brain for an excuse to leave.

"Well, I have to get going," I said quickly. "I told Carter I would help him out at the church…" Duke didn't see through my lie.

"Right. Thanks for the help, Cliff!" I waved goodbye to him as I rushed down the road.

As I headed towards the church, I felt like everyone I passed was watching me. Manna had such a big mouth, _who knows _how many people she had already told?

"Carter!" I exclaimed, louder than I had intended, as I busted through the church doors.

Carter stared at me, worry filling his face. "What's wrong, Cliff?" He asked.

I suddenly became aware of the tears streaming down my face. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, and began to explain. "Well Manna saw Gray and I at Rose Square holding hands and now she's told everyone that we're a couple and I don't want anyone thinking that because we're not but maybe I want us to be…" I had to stop once I ran out of air.

"Calm down, Cliff," Carter told me reassuringly. "Now, let me see if I can understand. Your upset because Manna saw you and Gray holding hands and now people are spreading rumors that you two are going out, and you think you might wish that the rumors were true?"

I thought about what he said, wondering if I should deny or protest anything, but ended up deciding just to nod.

Carter sat down on a bench next to me. "So, why were you two holding hands?" He asked.

I lightly blushed but answered the question. "He was upset." I explained. "I was trying to comfort him."

Carter nodded. "So Manna saw that and interpreted it as something more…" He turned to face me. "Cliff, if anyone asks just say the rumors aren't true."

"But-"

Carter interrupted me. "You love Gray."

I paused for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Why don't you just tell him?" I gulped. He said it like it was so easy!

"I'm just…scared." I protested.

"I understand that," Carter assured me. "But what if he feels the same way?"

"He doesn't."

He shrugged, standing up. "I guess you'll never know if you don't ask."

I stood up and smiled. Muttering a thanks, I headed outside.

_So, _I wondered, _What do I tell Gray? _


	15. Gray: Rewrite

**Authors Note: Thanks to Suki-chan36 and Saltypepper for reviewing the last chapter! All right, I'm giving you guys a longer chapter to make up for the last, shorter one. Enjoy!**

I stood in front of the shop, too afraid to go inside.

_What is grandpa yells at me? _I wondered. _Worse, what if he says nothing at all?_

I had spent the previous day at Mother's Hill, contemplating all the possibilities of everything that could go wrong. I chose that place because I knew no one would bother me up there, and I _needed _to be alone to think.

I took a deep breath, summoning all my courage, and took a step into the shop.

The familiar ringing of the bell, that was meant to alert that customers have arrived, greeted me. My grandpa, upon hearing this, looked up at me.

"Gray," He greeted simply, nodding his head. I nodded back, confused about what his calm attitude meant. After a long pause, he spoke again. "You…haven't been to work in awhile."

I shrugged.

"Is Cliff all right?"

I nodded. "He passed out from stress. He got some rest and medicine and he's doing fine now."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. We were both avoided the important topic here.

My grandpa cleared his throat. "Gray…" He started. "About the other day…It's just…" He sighed. "I want you to know that I don't have a problem with you being gay. I just need to get used to the idea. I know that's why you've been avoiding me, and I just want you to know that I'm not angry with you or anything. As long as your happy. That's what matters."

A wave of relief washed through me. It had felt so good to hear my grandpa say that. It was…_approval. _That's exactly what it was. I had finally gotten some approval from my grandfather.

A big, wide smile spread across my face. "Thank you." I whispered.

For the next two weeks things went on pretty normally. I worked at the shop, Cliff went to church. It was as if nothing had changed.

But things _were _different. Cliff and I hung out more. There were still rumors about us being gay, but we didn't hear them as often and when they did, they didn't really bother us that much. At least it didn't bother me. I mean, they _were _true, I was gay. But Cliff seemed to flinch every time someone asked if we were a couple. But that's understandable. No one wants lies spread about them.

"Are you spending the Starry Night Festival with anyone this year?" Cliff asked me one day, while we were hanging out in our room.

The Starry Night Festival was a night when a couple spent the night eating dinner with the girl or boy's family. Mary had asked me, but I had said no.

"No," I replied. "Are you?"

"Well, Ann asked me, but I don't really like her that way, you know?" He explained.

I smirked. "I told you she liked you." I teased. Secretly, I was relieved that he had turned her down.

"Well," I started, plopping myself down on my bed. "I guess we're both dateless." I was mentally begging Cliff to _ask me, _but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Cliff gave a small smile. "I suppose we'll just be hanging around here, then?" He asked.

I shook my head. "They don't call it 'Starry Night' Festival for nothing! You've got to see the sky. It's beautiful." I urged him. If he wasn't going to ask me, I was going to find some way for us to spend the night together. "We'll go to the beach. That's the best place to view them."

Cliff smiled widely. "Good idea," He told me. He seemed really happy about it. "I can't wait."

_Me either. _I thought.

That night, I had another nightmare.

I awoke to Cliff stroking my hand, like he usually did lately when I had such horrible dreams. In a way I almost _enjoyed _having the dreams, because I got to wake up to that.

"Will you tell me what the dreams are about?" Cliff asked.

I hesitated a moment before responding, "My father."

Concern brimmed Cliff's eyes. "Gray," He started. "You told me that it didn't bother you anymore. You said I shouldn't worry…" He looked betrayed that I had lied to him and apologetic that he had believed that lie.

"You _shouldn't _be worried," I assured him. "They're just a few stupid dreams."

"But they're affecting you, Gray," He insisted. "_Hurting _you."

"That's not true, Cliff." I stated weakly.

"Yes it is, Gray," He said. "You're losing sleep, it's making you cry…I just…don't like seeing you like this…" If I hadn't known any better, I could of sworn that I had seen a blush creep across his face.

I was touched that he was so worried about me, but, mostly, I just didn't want to be talking about it.

I grabbed both of his hands and looked him in the eyes. "I swear, Cliff, I'm all right." He held my gaze for a few moments before lowering his eyes and muttering an "okay" and I released my grip.

Eventually I fell back asleep, dreamless.

"Get enough sleep?" My grandpa asked, a bit of anger in his voice, after having to wake me up, _again, _at work.

I looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, gramps, it's just that…" My voice trailed off. I didn't want to mention my nightmares. My father defiantly was _not _a subject my grandpa enjoyed talking about.

"You just what?" He prodded, obviously not satisfied with my answer.

"I've just…been having some trouble sleeping." I replied carefully.

My grandpa raised an eyebrow and gave me a confused look. "And why's that?" He asked.

I bit my lip nervously, considering whether to tell him or not. He probably wouldn't get off my back until I did. "I've been…having nightmares." I mumbled. I thought it sounded childish.

"About my dad." I explained tersely, my voice faltering at the word _dad. _

Anger flickered in my grandpa's eyes. "You mean that disgusting piece of slime?"

I sighed and nodded.

His face softened a little bit. "If I could take it all back I would, Gray," He told me. "I just wish I had found out sooner…"

I shook my head, to assure him it wasn't his fault. "No, really, it's nothing!"

"Well if you're losing sleep over this-"

"I think it's only temporary." I interrupted. I didn't mention how I used to have the nightmares all the time when I was a child, or how I had them time to time through the years, or how they were getting worse.

My grandpa nodded like he wanted to believe me but couldn't completely.

"So," He started, obviously wanting to change the topic, "Any plans for the Starry Night Festival?" I knew he meant any plans with _Cliff. _By now, he had pretty much accepted the fact that I was gay. He knew Cliff made me happy, and I had realized that's all he ever wanted for me.

I smiled at him. "Actually, Cliff and I are going to the beach tonight to look at the stars." I explained.

"Does that mean he's finally realized what an amazing young man you are?" He asked with a grin.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm afraid not," I responded. "We're going as friends."

"Well that's too bad," My grandpa said, his smile fading. "I've actually grown to like that Cliff fellow…what with him always coming in here and interrupting your work…"

I smirked. "I get the idea," I told him, beginning to walk back to my work area. "I'm getting back to work."


	16. Cliff: Savior

**Authors Note: Woo that's a long chapter o_o" Thanks to Suki-chan36, Saltypepper, and Love Suicide for reviewing the last chapter! Pleease enjoy this chapter and tell me if I made any mistakes!**

I anxiously waited for Gray to get off work. As soon as he arrived home, we were going to go to the beach.

He said he had to work overtime (leave it so Saibara to make Gray work so much on a holiday) so he wouldn't be home until six.

My heart fluttered thinking about the festival. _I think I'm going to tell him tonight. I think I'll finally tell him how I feel._

I was filled with a nervous excitement. I couldn't decided whether I wanted to be at the beach already, or if I wanted to freeze time so the moment wouldn't come.

The door swung open, interrupting my thoughts. Gray walked in, looking very tired from work, but wore a smile on his face.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I smiled back at him. "Of course," I told him, sitting up in my bed. "I've never been to a 'Starry Night' festival before."

Gray chuckled. "We'd better hurry up then. It's already dark!"

We sat at the end of the dock, the gentle, peaceful waves making little noise as they pushed against the shore.

"Wow," I muttered, staring up at the sky. "It's just…amazing. You never see stuff like this in the city."

"I didn't know you came from the city." Gray commented.

I nodded. "My father owns a big company there."

"What about the rest of your family?" He inquired.

"My mother doesn't work," I explained. "She stays at home with my little brother."

"What are they like?"

I paused for a moment. "My father is…really business-like. Work always comes first."

"That sucks." Gray said.

"Not exactly," I told him. "I mean, he cares about us. It's just that he…thinks that your success is judged by how much money you have." I instinctively rolled my eyes.

Gray chuckled. "Sounds like you don't believe that's true?" He asked.

"Of course not," I responded. "How happy you are is what matters. And money can't buy happiness."

"_Are _you happy?" Gray asked me.

I didn't respond. I wasn't really sure how to answer that. I had asked that question to myself many times before, but have never been able to answer it.

Gray must have took my silence as meaning that I didn't want to talk about it, because he didn't push it. He only stared up at the sky.

I didn't want the conversation between us to stop, so I looked for something to say. I turned my attention to the sky. "They really do beautiful." I commented.

"They're not the only thing." Gray whispered.

"Huh?" I asked, a little confused. _Had he just said what I think he said? _

He looked at me, staring into my eyes, like I did when I wanted to show him I was being sincere. "You look beautiful, Cliff."

My heart seemed to stop. Gray had just called me _beautiful. _

He gripped the sleeve of my coat, pulling me closer. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against mine.

Before I could even process what was happening, I was moving my lips along with his. It was amazing, one of the greatest moments in my life-until he pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, his face red. "I didn't mean…oh Goddess…" He stood up, shaking his head in disbelief. "Cliff, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just…" He took a deep breath. "Goodbye." He quickly muttered.

"Gray!" I shouted, trying to stop him, but it was too late. I could already see him disappearing from sight.

"Gray…" I whispered, as I stood, alone.

I had searched the inn, finding no sign of Gray.

"Ann…?" I called uneasily, headed down the steps after looking for him in our room.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Have you…seen Gray?" I asked.

"No…" She noticed the worry on my face. "Cliff, is something wrong?"

"No." I whispered, my voice hoarse.

I sulked back to my room, wondering where Gray could have possibly been at. _He could be at Saibara's…_ I thought. _Or maybe at the church…or Mother's Hill… _I debated what to do for a few moments, but finally deciding on just waiting for him at the inn.

I waited for hours, but he never came.

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I saw was the sad sight of Gray's empty bed.

_I liked the kiss, Gray. _I thought. _I _wanted _it._

I climbed out of bed and shuffled down the steps for breakfast. When I got there, I saw an unfamiliar man sitting at the bar, talking to Doug.

"Steve! It's been so long!" Doug exclaimed cheerily. "Everyone wondered where you went."

The man, Steve, laughed, his blonde locks falling over his face. "Yes, well, I had reasons I needed to go." He answered.

Doug smiled at him. "Hey, why don't you have a drink? It's on me."

Steve looked at the beer, tempted. "I…shouldn't," He replied. "But thanks anyway."

"Suit yourself," Doug said, shrugging. He turned, finally noticing me. "Oh, Cliff! What can I get you?"

I devoured some pancakes and headed off to Saibara's shop. Gray would already be at work, so I could meet him there and talk about what had happened the night before.

When I arrived there, Saibara seemed very surprised to see me, but said, "Hello Cliff. Gray's in the back."

I nodded gratefully and headed off to see Gray.

When Gray saw me walk in, his face turned to worry. "I didn't think you'd come to see me." He said nervously.

"I was worried about you," I told him. "You didn't come back last night."

Gray turned his head away from me, obviously embarrassed. "I'm sorry," He mumbled. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Gray…" I started, my nerves tightening. "I…wanted you to…kiss me."

Gray looked up at me in shock. "Y-you're gay?"

I gave a small smile, trying to calm my nerves. "I…guess so…I mean," My voice got quiet. "I like you."

A smile spread across his face. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. He let out a relieved, nervous laugh as he stood up. "I like you too," He told me, blushing. "I have for a long time. But I was afraid you'd think I was weird or something."

"Me too."

We were quiet for a moment before Gray asked, "So now what?"

"I…don't know." I responded.

"Are we like," He paused. "A couple?"

My eyes met his and I blushed. "Yes," I responded. "If you want to be."

"I do," He assured me. "I really, really do."

_This isn't happening. _I thought. _This is a dream._

Gray grabbed hold of my hands and kissed me on the cheek.

_Please let me dream forever. _

Gray and I talked for a long time while he worked. Once he was finished for the day, we walked out to the front of the shop, holding hands. Saibara glanced over at us, saw us holding hands, and smirked.

"Your grandpa's okay with this?" I whispered into Gray's ear.

"He wasn't at first." Gray responded.

"Huh?"

"That day we got in an argument…I kind of admitted to him that I was gay. At the time he seemed angry about it, but…" He tilted his head up and kissed me on the forehead. "He's cool with it now."

I blushed and my eyes darted back to Saibara to see if he had seen the kiss, but his eyes were on paperwork. He probably hadn't seen.

I desperately wanted to think of something to say before Saibara said anything about Gray and I being together, and I racked my brain for information. Suddenly, I remembered the man at the inn.

"Hey, someone knew came by today." I informed Gray.

"Did you catch his name?" He asked.

"Uh…I think Doug called him…Steve." I answered.

With my last word, Saibara's head snapped up and he stared at me in disbelief. Gray was looking at me wide-eyed as well.

"Are you sure?" Gray practically whispered.

I suddenly became nervous and wasn't so sure of myself. "Well…yes. I think so."

Gray cleared his throat in an attempt to level his voice. "What did he look like?" He asked.

"He had blonde, messy hair…he was older…and he wore raggedy clothes and appeared to be hung over." I tried my best to describe a man I had only watched for a few moments.

"Sounds like him." Saibara growled.

"I'll go see." Gray announced, pulling his cap over his head.

"I'm going with you." Saibara insisted, beginning to shuffle out from behind the counter.

"No!" Gray exclaimed, his voice startling Saibara enough to halt him.

Gray gulped nervously, surprised that he had actually yelled at his grandpa. "I should…probably go by myself," Gray reasoned. Then he quickly added, "For now."

Saibara gave him a skeptically look, and I just stood there, dumbly, totally confused about the situation.

"Let's go." Gray urged me, grabbing my arm as he rushed out the door. Saibara stayed behind, looking miserable that he couldn't do anything.

Once we were a little further from the shop, I finally dared to ask, "Who is it?"

Gray stopped his speed walking and turned to face me. With pain in his eyes he whispered, "My father."


	17. Gray: Father of Mine

**Authors Note: Woah! 50 reviews! Thanks guys ****J**** All right, so thanks to BelieveinMagicAlways, Saltypepper, someoneudontknow5, and xo-emma-ox for reviewing the last chapter! This one isn't that long, but the last one was :D lol Enjoy!**

"It's…it's him." I whispered to myself, my eyes fixed on the figure that sat at the bar.

He was turned away from me, so I could only see his back, but it was enough to know it was him.

Two sides of me were at war. The stronger side wanted to punch him in the face, but there was a small part that wanted to hug him. I hadn't seen him in so long…

I began walking towards him, Cliff trailing behind. I could tell he was in total shock of the whole situation.

Doug noticed me approaching and smiled. "Hey, Gray." He greeted.

That man, upon hearing my name, turned around to face me. "Gray…?" He whispered, looking me over, not believing it was really me.

Before he could say anything more, my fist connected with his jaw, forcing him to fall out of his chair.

"Well…this seems to be more of a _family _issue." Doug said awkwardly, separating himself from the situation.

My so-called father picked himself up and waited until Doug disappeared into the kitchen before speaking. "I…deserved that." He uttered.

"You deserve worse!" I spat bitterly. _What does he even think he's doing here? _I wondered.

"Gray, I just needed to see you," He tried to explain. "I needed to _talk _to you."

"Why is it," I started, "That as soon as I get a little happiness _you _have to show up?"

"Please," He begged. "Can we go somewhere more private to discuss this?" I noticed a lot of people in the room were staring at us.

"Sure." I growled. I grabbed Cliff and started climbing the steps upstairs.

"Um…I thought we could talk _alone._" He said, referring to Cliff.

"He's staying!" I snapped.

He looked over at Cliff. "I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name…?"

"His name is Cliff, he's my boyfriend, and he's staying!" I answered for him. I knew I was acting rude towards Cliff, but I was sure that he understood. I could always apologize to him later.

My father studied him a little longer and finally mumbled an "all right" before following us to our room.

"Gray," He started quickly as soon as the door clicked shut, afraid I would start yelling again before he said what he wanted to say. "I know you're angry with me. You have every right to be. I shouldn't have just left you like that but I knew I was a danger to you and I _needed _to leave, for your own good."

"All right," I muttered, trying to stay calm. "But how hard was it to pick up a phone and call me, or even write a letter?" My voice was slowly rising in volume, and I knew soon I would start yelling again. "Not once, not _one time _in _all _these years have I heard from you. You _abused _me then you _abandon _me!" I was aware of the tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care. "How could my _father _do that to me? Did you _ever _love me?"

"Of course I love you Gray," He assured me. "Still love you."

I shook my head, not really believing it. "And you know what the saddest thing is?" I whispered, fury still in my voice. "You never once said 'sorry'." Somewhere during the screaming Cliff had grabbed my hand. I smiled weakly at him. _At least Cliff will always be there for me. _I thought, trying to stop the tears.

"Gray, _of course _I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "I regret every hit, every insult, everything I've done to you."

"Your lucky I told grandpa not to come!" I shouted at him, ignoring his apology. "If he saw you, he would _murder _you!" I shook my head in disbelief that the man I had not seen in fifteen years was standing in front of me now. I surprised myself with what I said next. "I have nightmares…" My voice softened. "Nightmares about you."

"Gray…I'm so sorry…" His eyes were wet.

"Not sorry enough!" Cliff suddenly burst out. I looked at him, surprised. He had released my hand and his were now clenched into fists. I hadn't noticed his rising anger. I had been focused on being angry at my father I actually hadn't noticed Cliff at all. "What you did to Gray is _beyond _horrible!" He continued. "You don't even _know _what you've done to him! You should be disgusted with yourself!"

"I am," He admitted, standing up. His eyes fixed on mine. "I'm completely disgusted with myself. I'm a monster. I didn't expect you to forgive me." I stared at the ground, not looking at his face.

"Did you…tell anyone?" He asked, referring to the abuse.

I sighed and shook my head. "No," I told him. "The only ones who know are grandpa, Cliff and I."

"All right…at least I can stay with an old friend…" He said to himself. He stepped towards the door. "If you decide you want to talk with me, I'll be at Gotz's."

I nodded just so he would know I had heard him. Gotz was a lumberjack and carpenter who lived out in the mountains. He was a pretty quiet guy, but friendly.

"So…I guess I'll see you later?" He asked uneasily.

"Maybe." I whispered.

As soon as the door closed I burst into tears. Cliff wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry as much as I needed.


	18. Cliff: No More Sorrow

**Authors Note: Thanks to someoneudontknow5, Suki-chan36, BelieveInMagicAlways, Saltypepper, and Inumaru12 for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to ALL of you for being patient while I get this chapter :D If I made any mistakes, or it sounds really bad at a part, please tell me so I can rewrite it. I don't feel too good about this chapter…so please tell me if you find anything! Enjoy!**

The next time I woke up it was morning. The light filtered in from the window and it's warmth swept across my face. I turned my head and smiled pleasantly to see Gray lying next to me. He had fallen asleep in my arms the night before, after his father had left.

I watched his chest rise and fall, and I remember thinking that moment was perfect. I remembered the soft kiss we had shared at the beach.

That _was perfect. _I thought. _I can't believe he really likes me. This is amazing. _

The smile was quickly erased as the memories from his fight with his father flooded back. The screaming, the crying…

_It'll be okay Gray. _I thought, brushing his bangs back. _I promise. _I gently touched my lips to his forehead, and when I pulled back his beautiful eyes were staring back at me.

"Good morning." He whispered, smiling. I smiled back at him in return.

He stood up to put his shoes on as I asked, "Are you going to go see your father?"

He continued pulling his shoes on and didn't answer me until he was finished. "Yes. After work. So I'll be late coming home tonight." I nodded, standing back up as well.

He finally turned back to me, his smile returning. "I'll see you tonight." He told me, placing a kiss on my lips.

I blushed slightly, still not believing Gray could like _me. _"All right." I told him, not being able to contain my smile.

Once the door closed, I sat down on my bed, contemplating what I should do next. _Carter! _I thought. _I should tell him about Gray and I. _

I made my way downstairs, stopping at the bar to grab something to eat.

"Morning Cliff." Doug greeted.

"Hey."

I ordered breakfast, and as we waited for Ann to finish cooking, Doug and I talked. At first we talked about small things, but then he asked, "So, uh…you and Gray…are you two…?"

At first I was embarrassed, but then I reminded myself that there was nothing to be ashamed of. "Going out?" I finished for him. "Yes."

He looked a little surprised at first, but quickly smiled. "Well, good for you," He said. "I don't have any problem with that kind of stuff, you know…It's just Ann," He chuckled. "She kind of has a crush on you."

I smiled. "Gray told me she did," I told him. "But I didn't really think so…" I blushed. "She's really nice. I'm sure she'll easily find a guy who loves her."

. "_I _know that," He said. "But _she _doesn't. I've told her she's a wonderful girl, but she's not going to believe me…" He paused for a second. "Maybe…_you _could talk to her?"

I nodded. "Sure." I agreed.

At that moment Ann walked in with my food and smiled at her. I ate, thanked them both for the food, and headed out the door.

"Cliff, you seem awfully happy today." Carter commentated once I arrived at the church.

"I have good news," I told him. "Well, on the Starry Night Festival, Gray and I went to the beach together. When we were there…he kissed me! Now we're…kind of going out." I explained, not being able to suppress my grin.

"That's great!" He exclaimed. "See? I told you it was best to just tell him how you feel."

I laughed. "I guess you were right."

"Have you told anyone else besides me yet?" He asked.

"Well…" I started. "Gray's grandpa knows, and I told Doug this morning…but I think everyone already thinks we're a couple anyway."

"Well, as long as you two are happy, what other people think doesn't matter, right?"

I smiled at him. "Right." I replied.

After I was done at the church, I decided to go to the library to kill some time before Gray got home. I was a little afraid of what Mary would say to me, but I wasn't going to let her get to me. As soon as I walked in, I saw her throw me a dirty look.

As I browsed the sections of the books, Mary approached me. "Hi, Cliff," She said. I nodded, not bothering to turn towards her. "So," She continued. "The other night I was walking by the beach…and if I'm not mistaken, I think I…saw you and Gray kissing."

"What do you do, stalk the guy?" I spat.

"Excuse me?" She said as if I had just slapped her across the face.

I turned to face her, my anger rising. "Well, it sure seems like you know where he's at every moment of the day."

She tried to defend herself. "I'll have you know that it was a coincidence that I-"

I cut her off. "I'll have _you _know that you should stay away from my _boyfriend _because he could never love someone as cold as you, even if he _were _straight!" With that, I turned and walked out the library, a sense of triumph surging through me. I had been wanting to tell her off since the homophobic comment she had said to me a few weeks back. I remembered all the glares and snide comments she had made when she had seen Gray and I together, which only fueled my anger.

I was halfway home, lost in thought, before I realized it was already dark out. _It must be later than I thought. _I hurried home, hoping to see Gray and ask him how the talk (more likely _argument_) with his father went.

When I arrived at the Inn, I saw that it was already 7:25. Gray had to be back by now!

But when I got upstairs, our room was empty.

_That's weird…_I thought, headed back downstairs to ask Doug if he had seen Gray. I saw Ann taking orders, and waited until she was done to walk up to her.

She looked up at me and blushed. "Um…hi, Cliff." She mumbled.

"Have you seen Gray?" I asked, slightly worried.

She shook her head. She looked uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed and looked at me. "No. It's just…I heard about you and Gray, and…I mean, I'm happy for you two and all, I just…" Her voice got quiet. "Kind of _liked _you."

I smiled sympathetically at her. "Ann, if I were straight, I'm sure I'd be _crazy _about you."

"Really?" She asked, her voice weak.

I nodded. "You're a great person. You're nice, and fun, and smart…and I'm sorry I don't feel that way about you, but I just don't. You're one of the best friends I have," She blushed and smiled softly. "And I appreciate you being cool with me and Gray," I added. "You reacted better than _some _people…" I thought bitterly back to Mary.

She giggled. "Thanks, Cliff." She whispered.

"No problem." I told her. I gave her a hug and headed upstairs to wait for Gray.

It was about an hour later when the bedroom door opened. I had been half-asleep and the noise of the door opening jarred me completely awake.

"Gray?"

He shuffled into the room, eyes trained on the ground.

"Gray, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked up at me with miserable eyes, and I could see a bruise forming around his eye.

"Gray, what happened?" I gasped, rushing to his side.

"I…" That was all he could choke out. His eyes were wet, like he was about to cry.

"Was it your father?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but, deciding against it, only nodded. Before I could say anything more, he could no longer contain his tears and they streamed down his face. He hugged me, seeking comfort.

We sat down on the bed, holding each other tightly, as Gray's tears stained my shirt. _How could his father do this to him again? _I wondered. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, to try to ensure him things would be okay.

_I hate that man. _I thought bitterly. _I'm going to kill him. _


	19. Gray: Violet Hill

**Authors Note: What's this?! I'm updating?! No way no way!! :D Sorry, I've had major writing block and have been MAJOR busy! I really have other stuff to be doing right now but decided to update instead! Thanks to ZzSilentLegendzZ, Saltypepper, and PosionIvy1234 for reviewing the last chapter! Hopefully updates will come quicker from now on…**

"You're _what?_"

"I'm going to go talk to him," I repeated to my grandfather. "I need to."

"You have to at least let me go!" He insisted.

I shook my head. "I should do this by myself."

My grandpa sighed, defeated. I knew he was only trying to protect me, but sometimes he treated me like such a child. "Well…" He started. "When are you going?"

"Today after work." I answered. He threw me another skeptical look but held his tongue.

"Just…be careful, all right?" He warned.

"I'm sure he's changed by now, grandpa…it's been years." I knew by then I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince my grandfather. I really just wanted my father back. I didn't want to go talk to him and realize he hadn't changed, that he was still the evil, abusive man I knew before.

I wanted my dad.

I stood in front of the door, considering whether to knock or make a run for it while I still had time. I knew I needed to talk to him. He needed to know how much he had hurt me. But, at the same time, I didn't want to face him. I had pushed the pain back and having to face it then was too much.

In the end I decided to knock, and I was greeted a few moments later by the man I called my father.

"Gray?" He muttered. He smelled like alcohol, and I knew I should have ran away then, for my own good, but I thought that would be cowardly. I didn't want to convince my grandfather that I was any more of a child than he already thought I was.

I cleared my throat. "Uh…I came to talk to you." I told him, keeping my guard up.

"…Come in." He said, after a long period of hesitation.

I stepped inside and noticed that he was the only one there. Gotz wasn't home.

"Where's Gotz?" I asked nervously. I had secretly been hoping that Gotz's presence would have restrained my father from doing anything to me.

"Out." My father replied tersely.

I nodded and swallowed my fear. _You're an adult, Gray. You can handle this on your own. You don't need anyone looking after you. _I was telling myself this, but in the back of my mind I was wishing I had agreed to let my grandpa come along. _Well, _I thought, _it's too late now. You're already here. _

I turned to my father and took a deep breath before starting. "Just let me start off by saying that what you did was wrong. I know you missed mom but that gave you no right to-"

"You have no idea," He interrupted me. "I loved her so much…and you with all your stupid little questions…" He started mocking me. "_'Where's mommy? Where's mommy?' _You have no idea how hard it was to say she was dead and she was never coming back."

I could tell he was defiantly drunk. He looked and smelled like it and there was empty bottles sitting on the table. Even so, I was still shocked he could say that after all these years, after telling me how sorry he was.

"I was a child," I told him. "I didn't understand."

"That's why I had to beat it into you." He growled.

"What?!" I exclaimed, angered. How could he try to justify what he had done? "No child deserves to be hit by their father! Especially after their mother had just died!"

"Oh, shut up," He said fiercely, shocking me more. "You think your life was so bad? You had it _great_ compared to me."

"What…?" I asked, confused. What exactly did he mean?

"I grew up with two abusive parents, who would ignore me, not even feed me. The only time they recognized me was when they decided I was "bad" and they would hit me until I bled. Then, when I grew up, got away from them, and married the woman I loved, she _dies_ and I'm stuck with the kid I never even wanted in the first place." He explained.

It hurt to hear him say he never wanted me, but I tried to ignore the feeling and continue on without crying. "So wouldn't you want a better life for your own son...?" I asked. "Why would you want to treat him like your parents treated you?"

"Shut up!" He yelled, moving closer to me. I instinctively backed away. "I'm nothing like them! You had your own bed, lived in a nice home, you never went hungry! I took care of you!"

"You're lying!" I argued, no longer being able to hold my anger. "You were just as bad as them! You didn't take care of me! Not like a father should! You treated me _horribly _and what? Do you expect me to praise you for that?"

Suddenly I felt a rush of pain flow through my head as I was knocked to the ground. I let out a moan of pain as I realized he had just punched me.

_Why? _I wondered, as I let pools of agony form in my eyes. _Why is he doing this? Why did I insist on coming here alone? Why did he even come back if he hasn't changed? _

My father leaned down to face me. "Never," He started, moving closer to get his point across. "_Never _compare me to them."

I was quiet, remembering what I had learned at a very young age. Shut up and he'll get tired of hurting you quicker. Don't provoke him. Just take the beating and he'll stop.

"Say something," My father urged. I defiantly kept my mouth closed, knowing that would earn me another smack. And, sure enough-

"_Ouch!" _His clenched fist connected with my jaw and I couldn't help myself from crying out again. Still, I spoke no words to him.

"Get out," He growled after a few moments of silence. "I never want to see you again." I was happy to oblige.

I quickly picked myself up and rushed out the door, leaving him behind. I set out to get back to the inn. The only thing that comforted me is that I knew that with each step I took I was closer to Cliff, closer to safety.

"Gray!" Doug exclaimed when he saw me approach the inn's doors. "There you are! I've been waiting. You're home awfully late…" He stopped talking when he saw me damaged face. "What…happened?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nothing." I muttered, walking past him. All I cared about at the moment was getting back to Cliff. I knew their were tears streaming down my face, and, before stepping into our bedroom, I wiped them away, not wanting Cliff to see how weak I was.

When I walked in Cliff looked up immediately, and my eyes met the ground, so he wouldn't see the marks.

"Gray?" He asked. Obviously he had been worried since I hadn't arrived home earlier. I shuffled towards my bed, keeping my eyes trained on the floor.

"Gray, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. I knew I couldn't hide it from him forever, so I decided it would be best to just tell him then. I looked up at him, and he gasped when he saw the bruises from where my father had hit me.

"Gray, what happened?" He demanded, as he rushed to my side.

"I…" I couldn't choke out much else, because I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I had promised myself I wouldn't cry. I knew opening my mouth again would only allow the tears to flow freely.

"Was it your father?" He asked, concern brimming in his eyes. I nodded.

Suddenly, I realized I couldn't hold it anymore and I burst into tears. I clung to him, trying to seek comfort.

_Please help me, Cliff. _I was thinking. As if he could hear my thoughts, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered comforts in my ear.

"It's going to be all right," He assured me. "I promise."


	20. Cliff: Beat It

**Authors Note: Another update? I'm on fire. Thanks to someoneudontknow5 for reviewing the last chappie. The story should be getting more into Cliff soon…okay! So please read and enjoy! **

"We have to tell Saibara." Gray looked at me pleadingly, but I didn't budge. "He needs to know, Gray!" I insisted.

He sighed and turned his head to look at the mirror. I could see him physically cringe when he saw the bruises, probably remembering the pain he had felt, not just physically, but mentally. "I…suppose so…" Gray finally admitted. "But why now?"

It had been only last night when it had happened, but the bruise had already turned dark. It didn't take away from Gray's beauty, of course.

"Because we're not going to let him get away with this," I answered. "We'll go tell Saibara, and then head over to Gotz's to confront your father."

Gray didn't seem to like this idea very much from the pained expression on his face, but he didn't object. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "It'll be okay." I promised. At that, he couldn't suppress a smile.

"Thanks, Cliff." He told me.

"For what?" I asked.

"Just for being you." He replied.

My lips turned into a smile as well and I gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"C'mon," I told him, breaking away from the embrace. "We've got to get going."

"All right." Gray muttered, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his coat.

As we walked down the street in the cold, Gray's hand found mine and our fingers became intertwined. He squeezed my hand nervously and I looked over and smiled at him to say "it's okay, I'll protect you." This seemed to calm him down a bit, because his grip relaxed a little and he let out an inhaled breath.

"So," Gray started, "how do you think my grandpa's going to act?"

I let out a small chuckle. "Let's just say I wouldn't want to be around him when he gets a hold of your father." Gray allowed himself a smile at that.

Saibara was surprisingly silent after we told him. He just kind of stared at us for a few moments until Gray broke him out of his trance.

"Gramps…?" He mumbled, his voice weak.

"_He _did this to you?" Saibara asked, finally finding his voice. Gray only nodded. I could see Saibara's eyes change from shocked to angered. "I'll kill him…" He muttered.

"My exact thoughts." I interjected.

"Where is he?" Saibara questioned.

I waited for Gray to answer but, when he didn't, I said, "Gotz's house."

Saibara nodded and instantly stood up and started towards the door. I began to follow, but noticed Gray wasn't moving from his position.

"Gray…?" I whispered. He didn't answer. He stared off into space, as if he was deeply lost in thought. "Gray." I said, a little louder.

"Huh?" He turned his head towards me and saw me motioning to the door.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Um…yeah," He answered, standing up. "Cliff, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Do you…love me?"

I was quiet. Not because I didn't love him, but because I was a little surprised that he had asked me. "Of course," I replied. "Why?"

He moved closer to me. "Say it out loud." He said.

I stared him in the eyes. "I love you." I told him, immediately this time. "Gray, where is this coming from?"

"I love you too." He whispered, hugging me.

I wanted to ask him if something were wrong, but he seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. A lot was going on right then and I didn't want to push it. He would tell me when he wanted to.

He broke away from me and grabbed my hand. "Let's go." He told me.

I nodded and led him out the door to catch up with Saibara.

Saibara had already arrived there before us, and when we entered the room, we were both surprised to see Saibara sitting, by himself, at the kitchen table. All of Gray's dad's things were gone. He had left.

"What is this?" I asked, releasing Gray's hand.

"The coward left town," Saibara explained. "He's probably almost out of Forget-Me-Not Valley by now."

I clenched my teeth in frustration. I wanted to punch that guy in the face at least one time before he had left.

"How can he just leave?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, no surprise there," Gray mumbled sadly. "It's not so unlike him to leave without even saying goodbye…"

"Actually, he left this." Saibara interrupted, holding out a folded piece of paper. It had '_Gray' _written on it.

"A note…?" Gray questioned. He took it from Saibara's hand and scanned it quickly. When he was done, he pushed it towards me so I could read it as well.

_Dear Gray, _

_I'm sorry._

_I know I've apologized so much, and I know that it means nothing until I fix it. I plan to get help for my drinking, and I promise I will try my best. _

_I know you may hate me by now, and I don't blame you. I apologize for anything I may have said to you when I was drunk. I want you to know that I love you and care about you _so _much. I never wanted you to grow up the way I did, but I suppose that's what's happened, and it's all my fault. _

_I just want you to be happy Gray. I will get help, and, if someday you will let me, would like to see you again. _

_I don't want to leave without even giving you the opportunity to talk to me, so I left my cell phone number at the bottom. If you chose to talk to me, I will answer as often as possible. _

_I just want to restate that I really love you Gray. You're my son and I should treat you more like it, and I promise not to even _ask _to come see you again until I can._

_Love, Dad _

_How can he have the nerve to call himself Gray's "dad"? He hasn't earned that title. _I thought.

I passed the note back to Gray who, at this point, was trying to fight back tears.

"I'm sorry, Gray." Saibara apologized.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" Gray asked quietly, trying not to let the tears show through in his voice.

"Because I didn't protect you," He answered. Gray looked up at him, confused. "When you were young and I found out what he was doing to you…I promised I would never let you get hurt again. I promised myself that I would give you the best life possible…"

"And you have," Gray promised him. "Grandpa, you've given me a great life. I know you only make me work so hard because you want me to succeed, and I appreciate that. You _do _protect me. Thank you."

Saibara looked up at us and I was surprised to see his eyes were wet. I had never seen Saibara show so much emotion.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Gray." He whispered, smiling.


	21. Gray: Lost Heaven

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to XxSilentLegendxX, someoneudontknow5, BelieveInMagicAlways, and Love Suicide for reviewing my last chapter, and thank you to all my readers for waiting so patiently for my next chapter! I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry for the shortness, but I'll try updating quicker! Thank you and please enjoy! **

"I'm calling him." I announced.

Cliff looked up from his book, a bit surprised by my sudden outburst. We had been sitting in silence, Cliff staring at his book and me staring at my father's note.

"Are you sure?" Cliff asked.

It had been days since my father left, and I had been going back in forth in my head, wondering what I should do. I thought for a few more seconds and finally responded, "Yes, I'm sure."

Cliff nodded. "That's probably for the best. You can't let him think he can just get away with whatever he wants."

"Well, that, and…" I let my eyes wander down the note again, "I want to know if he's really getting help."

"Good idea." Cliff agreed.

I took a deep breath and started towards the door, but Cliff stopped me by gently taking my hand and turning me back around.

"It'll be okay." He promised, kissing me.

"Thanks." I smiled, once he pulled away.

I stood by the bar in the inn, anxiously listening to the phone ring. Part of me wanted him to pick up the phone already, and the other part of me was still hoping he was the coward he had always been, and would be too afraid to answer.

I was about to hang up when I heard a _click _on the line.

"Hello?" It was him.

"Um…h-hey." I stuttered.

He instantly recognized my voice. "Gray?" He said quickly, obviously anxious to talk to me. His voice became softer. "How are you?"

_Fine now that you're gone. _My head told me to say, but I ignored it. I wasn't looking to start a fight. "Fine." I answered instead.

We were both quiet. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know this man. He had only been a part of my life for a small amount of time.

I was saved the trouble of thinking of something to say when my father began talking. "Look, Gray, I'm really sorry. I know that doesn't mean much to you, and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I do want you to know that it's true. I'm really, _really, _sorry."

I was speechless. How was I supposedto respond to that?

"I love you," he continued, "and I hope you're happy. I really do. I know your grandfather is taking very good care of you…much better than I ever could have."

"Yeah, he is." I stated, bitterness in my voice. "He would never even _think _of hurting me."

"I know," My father said quietly. He paused for a few moments before speaking again. "I'm getting help. I know it's a little late now, but I really am. Once I'm better, maybe I could come see you…?"

I didn't respond. I didn't know if I wanted him in my life anymore.

"You don't have to answer now," He added quickly. "I don't blame you if you don't want to see me, and I wouldn't want to come back until I'm sure I wouldn't…" His voice got quiet, "hit you again…but, maybe you can think about it? I want to be a good father for you."

"Yeah, I'll think about it." I answered. Truthfully, I did miss my father a little bit, although I wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Thank you…" He whispered. "I…have to go. But you can call me anytime, okay? I love you, Gray."

"Yeah, okay," I muttered. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

The line went silent and I hung up the phone, thinking about the conversation we had just had.

_Is he really getting help? _I wondered. There was no way to tell if my father was lying or not. _Does he really want to see me? _I sighed. _Does he really _love _me? _

"Gray?" Doug said, stepping out of the kitchen. "Are you all right?"

I slowly nodded, not bothering to remove the frown off my face. "Yeah," I answered truthfully. "I'll be fine."


	22. Cliff: Scars

**Authors Note: Woah. I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated D: I'm sooo sorry! Thanks to someoneudontknow5, BelieveInMagicAlways, and xXEarlyDeathXx for reviewing the last chapter! Please enjoy!!**

"How'd it go?" I asked Gray once he got back upstairs.

Gray shrugged his shoulders, looking away from me. I knew what that meant. He didn't want to talk about it at the moment. I hugged him and dropped the subject. He would tell me when he wanted to, no reason to push it.

"Cliff!" Doug called from downstairs. "Call for you!"

Gray and I exchanged confused looks. I never got phone calls.

I made my way down the steps and took the phone from Doug, giving him a "thanks".

"Hello?" I answered, wondering who on earth would be calling _me. It's not like I have any friends besides Carter, Saibara and Gray. I thought. _

"Cliff?" A familiar voice emitted from the other end.

"M-mom?" I stuttered. I hadn't called or heard from my family since I had left home.

"Hey honey!" She exclaimed, as chipper as ever. But there was something…_off _about it this time. It sounded almost…fake. "It's so nice to hear your voice! Why haven't you called?"

"I've…been busy." I answered.

"Well, I was just calling to let you know that we've missed you-" My heart sank with what she said next, "and we're coming to see you."

It's not that I didn't like my family, but there were certain parts of my life I didn't know if I was ready to tell them about yet. That part being, of course, Gray. I wasn't ashamed of him, but I didn't know how my family would react. Especially my father.

"W-when?" I asked nervously.

"We're headed over right now!" She replied.

"B-but how did you guys get the time?" I asked frantically, while trying to remain calm.

"Your father took some time off work."

I almost laughed. My father owned a very successful company. He always put work first. There was no way he took time off work to come see _me. _

"Tell me the truth." I said sarcastically.

I could hear my mother sigh. "Cliff, your father loves you. Why is it so unbelievable that he would take time off work to come visit you? We haven't seen you in so long, and Jeremy's so excited…" She was quiet for a few moments. "I have to go now," She told me, "but I'll see you soon, okay? Love you, bye." With that, the phone went silent. I hung it up and made me way upstairs, trying to figure out how I felt about my family coming to visit.

"What was that about?" Gray questioned.

"My family's coming." I responded despondently.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Gray chuckled.

I shrugged. "I'm glad to see my little brother, Jeremy, and my mom but…"

"Your father?" He questioned, his smile fading.

I looked over at Gray. I didn't think I should be complaining about my father after all he's been through.

"C'mon," Gray urged. "Tell me why you're worried about that."

I sighed. "It's just…" I decided it would be fine to tell him. After all, he did ask. "Well, he's really…" I tried to think of a good word to describe it. "Professional." I finally decided on. "We've never really been close at all. It always seemed like he was more concerned with his business than with his family. He's always been so concerned with appearances and I guess I've never exactly been what he wants me to be…" I paused, debating whether I should tell Gray I was worried how my father would react to me being gay.

"Are you worried about what he'll think of our relationship?" Gray asked, as if he was reading my mind.

I studied his expression. He didn't seem offended by the idea. "Well…kind of." I admitted.

He nodded, completely understanding. He was silent for a little bit, like he was thinking. Finally he spoke. "Well, I think you shouldn't be afraid of who you are. He's your father and he loves you and he'll eventually accept you for who you are, so just be yourself and don't worry what anyone else thinks."

I smiled. Gray's advice didn't make me feel completely better, but it still made me feel good to know Gray was there for me. "Thanks." I told him.

He smiled. "No problem."

Gray and I sat at the bar of the inn, waiting for my family to arrive.

"So they're going to be here for the Year End festival?" Gray asked.

"I guess so," I answered. "I'm not really sure how long they're staying. Knowing my father, probably not too long."

The front door of the inn opened, and the first thing I heard was an excited voice calling, "Cliff!"

I looked over and saw Jeremy rushing towards me, arms open. I smiled.

"How's it going, buddy?" I asked, pulling him into a hug.

"I _really _missed you." He told me, a bit of sadness entering his eyes.

I frowned, feeling a little guilty. I looked at him, studying how he had changed since I last saw him. He was looking more and more like me as he got older. His hair was the same shade as mine, but cut short and neat.

By then, my mother had finally made her way to me, laughing at Jeremy's eagerness. "He's very excited to see you." She said.

I stood up and hugged her too. "Glad to see you, mom." I told her, allowing a smile to creep on my face. The smile quickly faded and I became stiff as my father walked in. His expression was cold, and he was dressed in a business suit. _Isn't he supposed to be taking time _off _work? _I wondered. _Does he really have to dress like that? _

"Hello, Cliff." He said, emotionless, looking me over with his eyes, trying to pick apart my flaws.

"H-hello." I stuttered nervously, shaking his hand.

His eyes wandered over to Gray. "Who is this?"

My eyes flicked to Gray then back to my father. "He's…" My throat became dry. _Maybe now's not the time. _I thought. "My roommate." I finished.

Gray looked at me disappointingly, but said nothing. He shook my father's hand and told my mother how glad he was to meet them.

"I'll show you to your room." I told them, picking up my mother's bags so I could carry them for her. She smiled at me and started up the stairs. I was about to follow when I felt someone tug at my sleeve. I turned my head to see Gray.

"When are you going to tell them about us?" He whispered.

I bit my lip nervously, thinking. "I…don't know," I answered. "But it _will _happen. I promise." Gray gave me a small smile.

"Cliff!" My father barked. "Are you coming?"

"Coming." I called out with a sigh.

"He really is lovely." Gray muttered sarcastically.

I tried to stifle my laughter. "Shut up." I told him, unable to contain my smile.


	23. Gray: Forgotten

**Authors Note: Yay for not waiting a month to update! Thanks to someoneudontknow5 and FantasyFreak1110 for reviewing my last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

"Morning." I sang-song.

Cliff opened his eyes and stared back at me. He mumbled something like "go away" groggily and closed them again.

I frowned playfully. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked him.

Before I knew it, Cliff's pillow was thrown at my face and his head was buried deeper under the covers.

"Someone's grumpy this morning." I commented with a soft chuckle.

Cliff's head emerged from under the sheets so he could shoot me a glare. "You know why I don't want to get up." He growled.

"I know," I said with a sigh. "You have to show your family around town."

"Mhmm," Cliff muttered. "And I can just hear my father's snide comments now."

I smiled sympathetically. "C'mon," I urged gently. "I'll go with you, if you want."

He looked at me for a few moments, considering it. "…Okay." He finally answered, dragging himself out of bed. "But don't say anything about…you know…"

"Us?" I offered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Cliff gave me an apologetic look. "It's all right," I assured him. "I'm not mad at you. I get it. You just need some time to tell them."

"I'm really sorry, Gray." He apologized for the millionth time.

I merely laughed it off. "It's really fine." I repeated.

I knew Cliff was about to say something-probably apologizing yet again-but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Cliff, honey?" The voice of his mother called from the other side. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm coming," He called. He turned back to me. "I guess we should get going?"

I smiled and nodded. "Just relax," I advised. "It won't be as bad as you think, I guarantee it."

"You'd be surprised…" Cliff muttered.

I just smiled at his pessimistic attitude. Typical Cliff. "Come on." I told him, chuckling.

"It's very…small." Cliff's father commented after only five minutes outside (in his defense, though, it only takes about five minutes to see most of the town).

Cliff shrugged nervously. "Nothing wrong with that…" He responded timidly.

"Small and…dirty." He added, looking at the dirt roads and chickens running around.

Cliff shot him a glare but kept his mouth shut.

I walked behind everyone, watching this beautiful display of affection unfold. Ah, family.

Without me realizing it, Jeremy had slinked his way behind the group as well, and now was walking beside me. I didn't even notice him until he began talking to me.

"You're Gray, right?" He asked.

I looked down at him and smiled, glad someone was friendly enough to talk to me. Neither of Cliff's parents had acknowledged me since they had arrived.

"Yep," I told him. "And you're Jeremy?"

He nodded. He looked away nervously then back at me. "I hope this doesn't sound rude but…are you gay?" He questioned.

I looked down at him, a little surprised. Was I that obvious? I shot a quick glance at his parents. They weren't listening to our conversation.

"Actually…yes," I answered. "Why?"

"Is Cliff your boyfriend?"

"What?" I was so shocked I almost stopped walking.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it or anything, I'm just curious." He added.

I debated whether I should say anything, but eventually decided it would be okay. After all, he _did _figure it out himself. "Yeah, he is," I answered, automatically smiling. "But…how did you know?"

He smiled. "I heard you two talking," He explained. "I pretty much figured it out from that. I'm not stupid, you know."

I almost laughed. This ten year-old boy was a lot smarter than his parents.

"I knew there was something different about Cliff," Jeremy continued. "He's happier now."

My smile became even larger. _I make him happy. _"It's good you support your brother." I told him.

"Yeah," He frowned. "I don't think our parents would though."

I looked at him curiously. "No?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Mom, maybe, but dad's too focused on appearances. He wants to have the perfect job, the perfect house, the perfect family. And that _doesn't _include a gay son."

I frowned. "I'm sure he'd accept Cliff eventually. He might need time, yeah, but I think he'd eventually come around." I said.

Jeremy shrugged. "Hopefully." He said simply.

"Some places here are so disgusting…" I heard Cliff's father comment. I looked up to see he was eyeing my grandfather's shop.

Cliff looked back at me, throwing me yet another apologetic look. "Ignore it, Gray…" I told myself. "Just ignore it…"


	24. Cliff: Never Too Late

**Authors Note: Hey! Sorry about the wait guys! (At least it wasn't a month this time! :D) I personally really like this chapter, I hope you guys will too! Thanks to Suki-chan36, someoneudontknow5, shippostail (and if you're reading this, I LOVE your name :D), and animasya18 for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy!**

"I don't understand why you'd want to live here," My father commented. "These people are…" He glanced at Gray and then back at me, leaning in closer and lowering his voice so he wouldn't hear, "These people are hicks."

I glared angrily at him. He had only been here one day and I was already fed up with his stuffy, stuck-up attitude. How did I manage to live with him for a whole eighteen years? "I happen to _be _one of those 'hicks' now, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my _friends _like that." I whispered back fiercely.

My father's face registered shock and surprise in reaction to my bold attitude. I mean, I was a little surprised too. I had _never _stood up to him. Maybe it was because I was gaining more confidence. I could thank Gray for that.

"Well I think it's just lovely," My mother piped up, noticing the negative feeling in the air and trying to brighten up the conversation. "Small and comfy. Very quiet. I think it's a wonderful place to live. You don't have to put up with those loud distractions of the city like the car horns constantly blazing…"

"I don't think anyone here even _has _a car." Gray laughed, obviously grateful for a _positive _comment for once. My father raised his eyebrow at that, as if to say, _"No cars? Are these people living under a rock?" _

"Well it's getting late and the Year End festival is tomorrow. We should be getting to bed." I warned, trying to avoid another argument.

Everyone agreed and we headed inside, my father giving one last disapproving glance at the town before disappearing through the inn door's.

"I'm sorry he was so rude." I told Gray as soon as we were alone in our room.

Gray waved it off. "Really, Cliff, it's fine," He assured me. "You don't have to apologize for him."

"I guess," I admitted with a sigh. "I'm just kind of nervous."

"About what?" Gray questioned.

"Tomorrow," I answered. "I'm planning on telling my parents that I'm gay tomorrow at the festival."

Gray wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. "It's all right," He whispered. "Trust me, you'll feel better once you tell them."

I sighed defeatedly. "Yeah, I suppose so," I admitted. "I just don't know what to say…how did you tell Saibara?"

Gray smirked. "I yelled it at him," He explained. "Very effective."

I chuckled. "Well, I can't do that."

"I'm sure you'll know what to do," Gray said. "Just don't over think it. It'll be fine."

"You think so?" My voice was small.

Gray nodded. "Besides," He started, scooting closer to me, "if they react badly, you always have me."

I smiled warmly at him. He'll never know just what he means to me. He's done so much for me, he's made me happier than I've ever been. I wanted to tell him all that, but I wasn't sure how. "Thanks, Gray." I simply said.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For everything."

That night, I was jarred awake by the sound of a door closing. I opened my eyes and sat up, studying my surroundings. Everything was still. Too still.

"Gray?" I called out, but there was no response.

Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw Gray wasn't in his bed. My eyes curiously wandered back to the door, wondering where Gray had gone to. I knew I shouldn't spy on him, but my curiosity got the best of me and before I knew it I was wandering out of bed and down the stairs just in time to see Gray exit the inn.

_I guess it wouldn't really hurt to follow him…_ I thought, already sneaking out the door before the excuse even popped into my head.

I followed him down the paths, darting around in the darkness so he wouldn't catch me (he probably wouldn't take it so well that I was spying on him…) until we arrived at the church.

_The church…? _I thought. _Why would he come here? _

He entered the small graveyard and stood by a headstone, only staring for a minute. Suddenly, I realized what he was doing and guilt sank in. I shouldn't have followed him. This was personal and I felt like I was intruding on him.

"Mom…" I heard him say.

I knew I should have left then but I wanted to know why there why I suddenly noticed the pain that filled his eyes. He hadn't looked like that in a long time…what was bothering him?

"I wish you were here, mom," He continued. He shifted uncomfortably. "I know I haven't talked to you for a long time…but I never stop thinking about you." I frowned. I didn't know he still missed his mother that much. He never mentioned it to me.

"I wish you could meet Cliff," He allowed himself a smile, "he's a great guy. I think you'd really like him." I couldn't help but smile when he mentioned me, despite the sad scene in front of me. I really did love him. "He's worried about telling his parents about him being gay, but I think it'll go all right, don't you?" He frowned, obviously upset that she couldn't talk back.

By now there were tears threatening in his eyes. "I love you, mom," He said, his voice shaky. I could tell he was about to cry. I decided then would be a good time to leave. I couldn't invade on his privacy like this.

As I made my way down the path, I could hear a sob escape from him, stabbing me in the heart. I wanted nothing more to go over and comfort him, but I knew I was right to just leave him alone. If this is what helped him relieve the pain of losing his mom, then it's what he needed to do, and he needed to do it alone.

As I neared the inn, I kept thinking about all the pain Gray had went through, and I kept wishing that I could have been there for him when he had to go through all of it.

I knew I couldn't have changed anything, though. I knew I couldn't take away all the pain he held now, as much as I wanted to. Grief would take care of itself, but joy is best experienced when shared. So I'll be there with him to ensure that the rest of his life will be happy, and he'll never have to experience that pain again. I won't _let _him go through that pain again. I'll protect him.

"I promise." I whispered.


	25. Gray: Forever

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter :p Sadly, this story is ending soon : ( I'm trying to make it stretch on as long as possible but…all stories have to end :'( I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this, though, as much as I am writing it. A big thank-you to Suki-chan36, xXEarlyDeathXx, and someoneudontknow5 for reviewing the last chappie! Please enjoy this one!! I tried to make it a little longer :p**

"Gray? What are you doing here?"

I looked up from the headstone I had been staring at for what seemed like hours to see the voice that had interrupted my thoughts had come from Carter.

Noticing that the sky had brightened a considerable amount from when I last looked up, I realized I really _had _been sitting there for hours.

"What time is it?" I asked him, not answering his previous question.

He glanced at his watch before responding, "About five in the morning."

_Oh, man. _I thought. _Cliff's going to wonder where I was…_

"I…should get going." I told him, turning to leave.

Carter placed a hand on my shoulder, making me pause. "Gray, what's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing," I answered, "I'm fine."

"Come on, Gray," He reasoned. "I can tell you're upset."

I was quiet.

"Gray, you can talk to me, you know that."

I looked at him hesitantly. He and I _had _gotten surprisingly close lately. Kind of like…a father, in a way. I mean, he was more like a dad than my real father, after all. And I've talked to him before, so I shouldn't have been afraid to then.

I sighed and started my explanation. "Well, I came here to talk to my mom. I kind of miss doing that. I used to come here all the time when I was a kid and then I just…stopped. I felt bad about it," I paused and Carter nodded, to ensure he was actually listening to me. "So, I snuck out in the middle of the night, because I didn't want anyone to see me…it's just kind of private, you know? And…I guess I stayed out longer than I had intended." I gave a small smile and shrug.

He smiled back at me, but it looked more sympathetic than anything. "I know you really miss her," He whispered, turning to the grave himself. Then, he added, in an even quieter voice, "I miss her too."

I looked at him for a few moments, studying the sadness that had suddenly sprung on his face, wondering just how I should respond.

_He had really cared a lot about her. _I thought. "I kind of wish things had been different," I admitted. I smiled. "I think it would have been better if _you _had turned out to my dad instead of who my actual father was."

He looked at me surprised. "Do you not get along with your father?" He asked.

I frowned. "_That's_ an understatement." I grumbled.

He looked at me in confusion. "Well, why not?" He questioned.

"He…wasn't exactly the best person." I answered. _What am I doing? _I wondered, screaming at myself in my head. _I shouldn't be telling him this! I've never told anyone besides Cliff this! _

"Steve?" Carter asked in disbelief. "I grew up with Steve. He always seemed so nice…"

I couldn't help it-I laughed. _Nice? _If you call beating up his son _nice. _

"You'd be surprised, then." I told him.

"Try me." He said.

_Should I tell him? _I looked at him again, and realized how comfortable I felt with him. _This is what having a father should feel like. _I told myself. _It's what it _was _like before mom died…_

"After she died, he drank too much. He was always angry at the world for taking her away from him…I could never doubt he loved her," Carter nodded solemnly. "But anger and alcohol don't mix well." I finished, my voice going flat, my mind stuck on a distant memory.

"Wait…" Carter whispered in shock, starting to piece it together. "Do you mean he…"

I nodded. "Yeah, he was abusive." I finished for him quickly, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"Gray…" His face and voice became as sympathetic as possible. "Gray, I'm so sorry, I had no idea…I mean, nobody would have ever thought…" He was confused. Of course he would be. No one would think polite, friendly, courteous Steve would _ever _hit his own son. And, normally, I wouldn't have told any of them either. Who am I to ruin their perfect image of my so-called father?

"Gray, if I had known-"

"But you didn't," I cut him off, not wanting him to feel bad about it. "And you couldn't have. He was a completely different person at home. He took everything out on me so he wouldn't get angry in public so no one would suspect he was doing anything wrong. My grandfather didn't even know for years."

"So…is that why he left when you were young?" Carter asked.

I nodded. "Gramps threatened to practically _kill_ him if he didn't get lost," I allowed a smile at that, but then it instantly dropped. "At least _someone _cares about me."

"Don't say things like that," Carter told me, his voice suddenly stern. "People _do _care about you. Are you forgetting Cliff? And your mother loved you _very _much and I'm sure she still does, up in heaven," I shrugged shamefully. I guess that _was_ true. "And you know _I _care about you, Gray. I think of you like a son."

I smiled at him. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "So don't say people don't care about you, because there'll always be a lot more than you think."

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Carter," I told him, "You don't know how much better that made me feel."

I waved goodbye to him and headed back down the road to the inn when a realization hit me: today was the End Year Festival, the day Cliff was going to tell his parents that he was gay.

I picked up my pace, wanting to be there for Cliff if he needed me. After all, he was always there when I needed him.

_After all, he does love me. _I broke into a wide grin at that thought.

_Cliff really loves me. _

"Hey." Cliff greeted as I entered the room, as casually as possible, even though I had been gone all morning without an explanation.

I smiled at him, trying to push back any sadness I might have still held from earlier. "Hi," I said back, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck and staring into his eyes. "Cliff, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He told me, a look of confusion spreading onto his face at my abrupt question.

"Remember at the Starry Night Festival," As soon as I said those words, Cliff smiled. I knew he was thinking about our first kiss, "when I asked you if you were happy?" I questioned.

Cliff nodded.

"Well…you never answered me." I finished.

"I didn't know." He told me.

"And now…?" I wondered aloud.

Cliff wrapped his arms more tightly around me, placing his head on my shoulder. "What do you think, Gray?" He asked gently. "I mean, do you really even have to ask me that?" I was quiet, not really sure how to answer. "Gray…you've made me more happy than I could ever have imagined. You're just so wonderful…at the risk of sounding too cheesy, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Of _course _I'm happy. I have a _great _life."

I was taken back by Cliff's words. I hadn't realized what an impact I had made on his life. I mean, he had been just as big as an impact in mine, but I didn't know that _I_ was enough to change someone's outlook on life like that.

"Are you?" Cliff whispered.

"Huh?" I mumbled, swept up in my own thoughts.

He took his head off my shoulder so he could look me in the eyes, but didn't take his arms off of me. "Are you happy?" He repeated.

I smiled. "That's a ridiculous question," I replied. "You don't think I feel the same about you? I love you, Cliff."

He grinned. "I love you too, Gray." He told me happily.

He was about to lean in for a kiss, but, right before he did, there was a loud knocking on the door, and his father's voice boomed from the other side, causing him to instinctively jerk back.

"Cliff!" His father bellowed. "We're ready to go!"

Cliff sighed and gave me a nervous grin. "Well, I guess we should get going." He told me.

"Are you ready to tell them?" I asked.

Cliff laughed, but I could tell it was just to relieve his stress. "Not really, but I have to at some time, right?" He responded.

I smirked at him. "Come on, like I said, it'll be fine."

"I really hope you're right." He mumbled miserably. "I hope you're right…"


	26. Cliff: All Around Me

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will most likely be a lot longer! Thanks to someoneudontknow5, FantasyFreak1110, xXEarlyDeathXx, and Suki-chan36 for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

Once we arrived at Rose Square, Gray automatically spotted Saibara. "I'm going to go talk to my grandpa, okay?" He told me. I knew he was trying to ask me, without directly saying it, if it was all right for him to leave me alone with my family for a little while.

"Okay." I answered, a little scared.

He gave me a reassuring smile and took off towards Saibara.

I turned back to my family and noticed that my mother had took my brother to go look around while my father stood there by himself.

_Oh joy. _I thought. _Alone with my father. This will be fun. _

"Cliff, I need to talk with you." He stated.

I gulped nervously. What in the world could he want to talk about? Could he have found out about Gray and I? "Yeah? About what?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible, despite the sudden fear growing in my stomach.

"Your mother and I didn't come here just to visit you," He started. _Well _that's _not surprising. Of course he wouldn't take time off work just to come see me._ "The truth is…" Suddenly he looked very nervous. _What in the world is this about…? _"Cliff, we want you to come back home." He finally finished, in one, quick breath.

It took me a minute to register what he was saying. _He _wanted me back home? It had seemed like he had spent my whole life just trying to get me out of the house!

"Wait…you both want me back home, or just mom?" I asked.

My dad looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, dad," I told him incredulously. _As if he doesn't know. _I thought bitterly. "You've been trying to push me out of the house since the day I was born."

"Cliff, do you really think that?" He asked, his voice a mixture of curiosity and sadness.

"Why wouldn't I?" I exclaimed, not caring that my voice was getting a little too loud. "You've always hated the fact that I won't conform to the stupid image that you've set for your family. I'm not the perfect son that you wanted!"

He shook his head. "Cliff, you don't understand-"

"No, _you _don't understand!" I practically shouted. I could see a few people around us turn their heads at my outburst. "I spent my whole life trying to make you happy, and, when I finally focus on my own happiness, and find a place where people actually accept me for who I am, you want me to leave?"

He was about to open his mouth to speak again, but, before he had the chance to, I turned and dashed away. I didn't know what else to do. I needed some time to think about this myself. I ran down the steps to the beach, knowing that no one would be there because everyone else was at Rose Square, enjoying the festival.

I didn't slow down until I reached the dock. I sat down, my feet dangling over the edge. I couldn't believe I had just talked to my father like that. I had stood up to him. That just…doesn't happen.

"Cliff?"

I turned around to see Gray walking towards me. I allowed myself a smile.

"I um…heard what happened," He said, sitting down next to me. His voice became more gentle. "You okay?"

I nodded solemnly. "He asked me to move back home." I whispered.

"Do you…want to?" Gray questioned.

"Of course not!" I immediately answered, hoping he didn't think that I would _ever _consider leaving him. "Like I said before, I'm happy here."

"Maybe you should just talk to him," Gray suggested. "I mean, he wouldn't have asked you to come home if he didn't miss you. Explain to him how he made you feel and maybe you two can work something out. Maybe he changed."

I shrugged. "I don't know. People don't really change."

"Yes they do," Gray snapped, his tone suddenly fierce. "They do. I have to believe that."

I stared at him for a minute, surprised by his reaction, but then I realized where he was coming from. His father. He wanted nothing more than for his father to change. He wanted him to actually _act _like a father. Kind of like how I want my dad to act like a father, not a businessman.

"You're right," I mumbled. "People do change. Maybe I just need to give him the chance to."

"Exactly," Gray said. "It seems like he's trying to make an effort to repair your relationship, now it's your turn."

I nodded in agreement. "I should get back and talk to him." I started to stand up, but Gray grabbed me by the sleeve, stopping me.

"Don't I get a thank-you kiss?" He questioned, a mischievous smirk spreading across his lips.

"Of course." I answered with a grin.

I leaned in, my lips meeting Gray's. He kissed me back, the smile not disappearing from his face. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before we were interrupted by a voice.

"Cliff!" It shouted angrily.

I pulled away from Gray quickly, seeing my father standing only a few feet away.


	27. Gray: New Divide

**Authors Note: Hey, sorry for the slow update! Thanks to Suki-chan36, xXEarlyDeathXx, FantasyFreak110, and someoneudontknow5 for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

"D-dad?" Cliff stuttered, taking another step back, away from me.

"What's…going on?" His father asked, his face twisted in total confusion.

Cliff took a deep breath to calm down his nerves. "Okay," He said, getting himself ready to explain. "So, I didn't want you to find out like this, but…" He paused for a second, trying to think of the best way to explain it, "Gray…isn't _just _my roommate. He's my boyfriend. I'm gay."

Everything was silent. The only thing I could hear was my pounding heart. If _I _was that nervous, I could only _imagine _how poor Cliff felt.

Cliff and I agonizingly waited for his father's response. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke. "That's not true." He said.

Cliff sighed, as if he expected him to react this way. "Dad, it is." He insisted.

"How can you know that?" His father asked.

"I just _know_!" Cliff answered. "I've never been attracted to a girl," He paused. "I love Gray,"

I gave a small smile at that.

"I've always known, dad, I've just always been too afraid to tell you." Cliff finished.

"But-" His father was all ready to argue, but he stopped himself. He closed his mouth and thought for a minute before turning and walking away.

"Dad? Where are you going?" Cliff asked.

"I need to think." He answered roughly and disappeared up the steps into Rose Square.

Cliff stared for a few moments, before turning around and looking at me sadly. "He hates me." He said.

"No he doesn't," I assured him. "Like he said, he just needs some time to think."

Cliff shook his head, dismissing my comfort.

"It took my grandpa some time to get used to the idea of me being gay." I offered, desperately trying to make him feel better.

"My father isn't like Saibara," Cliff argued. "He's never liked who I am."

"He _loves _you, Cliff," I told him. "He _will _accept you, eventually. It just takes some time," I moved closer to hug him. My voice became softer. "It'll be okay."

"You really think so?" Cliff questioned, his voice becoming quiet as well.

"Of course." I told him.

He pulled away from me and gave me a weak smile. "Thanks, Gray." He whispered.

I replied with a kiss on his cheek, which made his smile grow.

We sat at the dock awhile longer, just enjoying the view. The moon reflected off the ocean, perfectly illuminating Cliff's features.

"You know," Cliff started suddenly, "I can't believe it's been a whole year since I've been here. So much has happened."

I smiled. "Is that good or bad?" I asked.

"Both," He answered. Then he looked at me. "But mostly good."

I thought back to the past year. I had been through a lot, too. I've formed a stronger relationship with my grandpa, discovered I was gay, fell in love, confronted my father, and found a _new_ father figure in my life.

Overall, it's been a good year.

We listened to the waves gently push against the shore. It was…nice. Peaceful. At that moment, I felt like everything was right with the world.

I looked over at Cliff, who was staring off into the distance. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

_Probably his dad…_ I thought, and, as if on cue, his father's voice interrupted the silence.

"Cliff," He started, voice quiet but strong.

He turned and looked back at him. "Yeah?" He asked.

"You're coming back home with us. We're leaving tomorrow." It was a statement, not a question.

I felt panic rising inside of me. Cliff was leaving?

We both stood in stunned silence. We were too _shocked_ to talk. We didn't know _what_ to say. I felt a wave of despair ripple through me. Cliff couldn't leave, and I could tell his father was dead serious. There was no arguing with him.

But he can't do this! Cliff's an adult, he can't control him…right?

I can't lose Cliff.

I _can't._

It was about a minute until Cliff finally muttered, "…What?"

Suddenly, there was a loud, booming noise and the sky was lit up with colors. I stared up at the fireworks that represented that the new year was here. I could hear the cheers coming from Rose Square, a celebration going on, oblivious to what was happening on the beach. Oblivious to two hearts breaking. Oblivious to the fact that the world was crashing down around me.

"Come on." His father ordered, turning and walking back towards the stairs.

Cliff looked quickly back at me, a look on his face that was meant to say 'sorry' before speeding off, trying to catch up with his father.

I stared blankly as they disappeared, confused and unsure of what exactly had just happened.

"Happy New Year." I whispered, but my words were carried off into the wind.


	28. Cliff: No Roads Left

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Guess what?? I've finally reached 100 reviews! Thank you guys soooooo much!! **

**So today is Day of Silence for gay rights. Did anyone participate? It was SO hard for me not to talk all day! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks to someoneudontknow5, animasya18, and FantasyFreak1110 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**You all rock! Please enjoy the story! **

"Will you just listen to me, dad?" I questioned, the annoyance in my voice rising to levels I had never heard before.

"What?" He snapped, stopping abruptly and turning to face me. I was caught off-guard for a moment, because I had been yelling at him to stop walking away for the past five minutes and he had been completely ignoring me until just then. I quickly regained my composure.

"Why do you want me to move home?" I asked. It had sounded angry in my mind, but it came out a lot quieter then I had planned.

Why was I so afraid to stand up to him?

"I'm not letting you stay here with…bad influences." He replied.

"'_Bad influences'?" _I repeated incredulously. I couldn't believe what he was implying. "You think Gray _made _me gay?"

His response was to turn and start storming off again, obviously flustered by the whole situation.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, starting to walk quickly to catch up with him. "No one can _cause _you to be gay. It's just who you are! It's just who _I am_!"

"So what is this then," He started, not slowing down his pace, "another one of you rebellions?"

"What?" I asked, not sure what he meant.

"You've always done everything possible to defy me," He explained. "You do the complete opposite of everything I say. Heaven knows why. I've always gave you everything you ever wanted."

"No you haven't," I stated, finally stopping. I was surprised when my father stopped with me, looking back. He was actually paying attention to what I had to say. "You've given me tons and tons of material things, but none of that ever mattered. The only thing I ever wanted was your attention,"

My father's face softened, but he stayed silent.

"I guess that's why I kind of 'rebelled'," I continued, lowering my voice. "I wanted you to act like I wasn't just some trophy to show off."

There was a few minutes of silence before I heard a hushed "sorry" from my dad.

I smiled softly. "It's okay," I told him. "I just wish you would have acted more like a dad. It's not too late to, you know," I looked back at Rose Square, where the festival continued. I saw Jeremy and my mom sitting on a bench, eating cotton candy and smiling. "Take some time off work every once in awhile, spend some time with your family. Jeremy shouldn't have to feel the way I did."

My father was looking back at them too at this point. "You're right, Cliff." He told me. "I've always wanted to do the best for my family. I thought to do that I had to work hard so we could afford anything we needed…but I guess that's not exactly true, huh?" He was more talking more to himself than to me at this point, "I guess quality time with your family is more important than having a lot of money…"

I was quiet, not sure what to say. It seemed like hours before he snapped out of his trance. "Cliff, about Gray…"

"Nothing's going to change," I told him. "I didn't choose to be gay, and I didn't choose to love Gray. It's just…how it happened."

He thought about this for a moment. "Maybe I _am _being a little ridiculous." He admitted.

"'A little'?" I asked, finally allowing my anger to show through. "Gray makes me happy and you didn't want me to be with him because you were afraid of how it looks to everyone _else_."

"He makes you happy?" He asked.

I was silent. I felt uncomfortable talking to my father about that.

"I'm glad," He continued. "I'm really glad that you're happy."

I was still quiet. Inside, I was grateful he said that. It felt good to know he cared about my happiness, but I wasn't sure how to react. It felt weird talking to him like that because we hadn't had a serious conversation since-well, ever. We had lived together for eighteen years but every single time we spoke to each other was completely pointless. Stupid things like about how I was doing in school, or how his business was going.

I hope he can have a better relationship with Jeremy.

"So you're not mad at me?" I questioned.

"Of course not," He answered. "And…I'm sorry that I talked to you like that. I don't want you to leave a place that makes you so happy. I've seen you smile more in the past two days than I've ever seen you smile in your whole life," He looked up at me, "It's nice to see."

"Good, because I don't care _what _you say. I'm not leaving Mineral Town." I told him with a smile.

He smiled as well, but it seemed more sad and confused than anything. I think he was still trying to take in everything that had just happened.

"So…we're good?" I asked.

He nodded and held out his hand. I gave him a look that said 'after all that we're just going to shake hands?'. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. Once he pulled away he whispered, "You know I love you Cliff, right?"

I nodded. "I love you, too."

Suddenly, we were interrupted by shouting.

"Dad! Dad!" It was Jeremy. We both turned to face him.

"What is it?" My dad asked.

"Mom said we're leaving tomorrow!" He whined "Why?!" A disappointed look spread across his face.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to get back to work in two days." He explained.

Jeremy and I both frowned. My father and I exchanged glances. I looked at him expectantly, wondering if he had learned anything from out conversation.

"But I promise we'll come back to visit in a few months." He added.

Jeremy's frown disappeared. His head turned to me. "Did you hear that, Cliff?" He asked excitedly. "We're going to come back to see you soon!"

"Can't wait, buddy." I told him, ruffling his hair. Usually when I did that, he would act annoyed, but this time he laughed.

Suddenly, he turned back to my father. "Come on, dad! You're missing the whole festival!" He tugged on our dad's sleeve, urging him to hurry.

My father followed him, only pausing a moment to wave goodbye to me before Jeremy complained to him again for delaying his fun.

I smiled, glad my father wasn't yelling at him to calm down like he would when I was Jeremy's age. Maybe he really was paying attention during out conversation. I smiled to myself before taking off down the road to talk to Gray.


	29. Gray: Human

**Authors Note: If you're reading this, I love you ;_; I know I haven't updated in soooo long! Please don't hate me for it! _ I promise the other updates will come sooner! (Even though there's only like, two chapters left!) But thank you again for reading this :3 And thank you to someoneudontknow5, animasya18, xXEarlyDeathXx, and FantasyFreak1110 for reviewing the last chapter! Please Enjoy! **

I sat on a park bench in Rose Square for a good twenty minutes, staring at my feet and wondering where Cliff had went and when he was coming back. If he _was_ coming back.

_He wouldn't _really _leave me…would he? _I wondered.

I sat with questions circling my head, becoming more and more angry with Cliff every single minute. Of course, the anger all melted away when I saw him walking towards me. Honestly, who could stay mad at him? He's so darn cute.

"Gray?" He muttered in his small, apologetic voice.

I grunted at him, trying to capture some of that anger I had held before.

"Gray I'm sorry I walked away like that…I just needed to talk to my dad…" Cliff stuttered. His voice was small and he sounded so helpless, I didn't want to be mad at him. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

I looked up at him reluctantly, and decided to believe his words. It's amazing how much a person can change you. Before I met Cliff, I was always so angry and I would sooner die then let go of a grudge, but, now, I could forgive him in a minute? I guess it's just what Cliff does to me. I kind of hate it and love it at the same time.

"So how did the talk go?" I asked.

Cliff sat down next to me with a sigh. "All right, I guess," He answered. "I mean, he actually _listened _to me, which was nice. He admitted he overreacted to finding out I was gay. I explained to him it's just who I am, and he can't change it."

"So he's not going to force you move far, far away from me?" I questioned in a semi-bitter voice.

Cliff's eyes flickered over to me for a moment. "I wouldn't go." He stated firmly.

"Are you sure?" I asked, suddenly feeling very insecure. Would _he leave me? It wouldn't be any different from everybody else…_

"Of course," Cliff answered matter-of-factly. "I couldn't leave this place even if I tried. It has too many great things here," He paused for a second. "The greatest being you, of course."

That made me smile.

"So your dad's okay with _us_?" I questioned him.

"Not exactly," He replied. "But he's tolerant of it."

I nodded. "Well, I suppose that's something."

"They're leaving tomorrow." Cliff commented.

"What a shame." I countered sarcastically.

"Ha-ha."

We talked for a little while longer, watching people slowly trickle out of Rose Square until we were the only two left. And that's just the way it should be. The two of us. Together.

I watched Cliff finish his goodbye's (his mother gave incredibly long hugs) and listened to his promises that he'd visit soon. The process of Cliff's family actually leaving took much longer than I had expected, but I guess that's only because Cliff really hadn't seen them in so long.

His father surprised me by actually shaking my hand, but, before letting go, he warned, "You'd better not hurt my son." It sounded more like a blessing than a threat.

I smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Then his mother went on to _me, _hugging me like it was the last hug she'd ever give. I smiled politely, but there was a secret relief when she finally let go.

There was a few more moments of goodbye's and finally they were gone, and Cliff and I were left there, standing by ourselves.

After a few moments of silence, Cliff turned to me and said "I guess that wasn't too bad," with a slight smirk on his face.

I laughed. "C'mon," I told him, "It's been a long day. Let's go home."

That night I lay in bed, thinking about the last couple of days. Seeing Cliff's family made me think of _my _family, and I didn't want to think about that.

First I thought about my father. _I wonder where he is now? _Probably either getting drunk or nursing a hangover.

Or, maybe, he's actually _getting help_, like he said he was. Maybe he's trying to change. Maybe he's trying to become a better person. I had no way to know which it was, but I really hoped he _was _doing better. Even though I didn't need a father anymore, I still wanted him to be apart of my life.

Then, of course, I started thinking about my mother. I still missed her _so _much. Sometimes I think it's just _not fair _that she was taken away from me so early in my life. But, I know, there's nothing I can do to change it and nothing I can do to bring her back.

But I can still visit her.

"Cliff?" I said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" He replied, surprising me a little that he was still awake.

"Can we go visit my mom tomorrow?" I asked him, my voice a bit quieter. A bit weaker.

There was a short pause before he answered, "Of course. Whatever you want to do, Gray."

I smiled to myself. I really did love Cliff.


	30. Cliff: Reason

**Authors Note: Wow. So, it's been ages since I updated…please don't be mad! DX Thanks to Suki-chan36, someoneudontknow5, AmiXyUumE, and FantasyFreak1110 for reviewing my last chapter! There's only one more left, so everyone please enjoy this one! **

"We'll leave when I get back from work, okay?" Gray asked me.

"I wish your grandpa would give you the day off just once." I muttered. I was always so lonely when Gray was gone.

Gray smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll miss you too," He told me, almost reading my mind, "but I have to go."

"Do you _really?_"

Gray laughed. "Maybe you can go see Carter today?" He suggested.

I shrugged. "I guess so. I haven't been to the church in awhile."

Gray smiled. "Good. I'll see you later then."

"Bye!" I called one last time before he hurried out the door.

As I lazily pulled my shoes and coat on, I thought about the short conversation Gray and I had just had. _I really _haven't _been to the church in awhile. _I thought. _I wonder why…? _

But it was easy to figure out. When I had first arrived in Mineral Town, I had no one. I was miserable and lost and pretty much a complete mess. That's the only real reason I went to the church in the first place. I was looking for somewhere to belong, and Carter helped me do that. He was my first real friend here, my first real friend pretty much _ever. _Now that I had found my place, I had stopped going to the church as much because I didn't need the support. I was happy now.

Suddenly I felt bad. Carter was my _friend. _My _first friend, _and I had been ignoring him for too long. I would defiantly have to go see him today. It seemed like, as soon as I had found Gray, I had forgot Carter. _What kind of friend am _I? I thought.

I walked outside, noticing that the weather had gotten a little better. There were no freezing winds, just a chilly breeze. I noted that today, after all, _was _the first day of Spring.

I threw open the doors to the church, and smiled when I saw Carter, studying his bible as he sat on one of the pews.

He looked up upon hearing the noisy, creaking, old doors open, and smiled as well when he saw me.

"Cliff!" He greeted, closing his bible. "Nice to see you!"

"You too," I said, walking up to him. "Sorry I haven't been around here in awhile. I've been…busy." I vaguely wondered if it was a sin to lie while inside a church.

"That's quite all right," Carter assured me. "I'm just glad to see you again. How have you been?"

I sat down next to him, seriously thinking about the question. "Good," I finally answered honestly. "Really, really good."

Carter's smile softened. "Well that's good to hear," He told me. "You used to be so unhappy all the time…"

I smirked. "Yeah, well, I still would be if it wasn't for you." I told him.

"How so?" He questioned curiously.

"Well," I started, "when I first came here I was so confused. I didn't even know _why _I was here, I was just looking for a place to belong. You let me come here whenever I wanted, treated me well, and talked to me when I was upset. You were kind and sympathetic. You treated me like a friend. _You _made me feel like I belonged."

Carter grinned widely. "Well, I'm glad I could help."

"Really, Carter," I insisted. "I owe all my happiness to you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be with Gray. I wouldn't have been able to tell my dad how I really felt. I would still be the same scared, immature person I was when I arrived here."

"It wasn't all me, Cliff," He explained. "It was _you. _You always had it inside of you, all you needed was a little push. That's all I did. I didn't _give _you courage, I just helped you find it."

I smiled at him. "Well, thank you for that, because without that push, I don't know where I'd be now."

Carter stood up. "Well, you're welcome. I'm sure you'd do the same for a friend."

I beamed up at him. I was so lucky to have found a friend like Carter.

"If you don't mind, I have to leave now," He told me. "I need to run a few errands. However, you feel free to stay as long as you'd like."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

We both said our goodbye's and soon he was out the door, and I was left sitting by myself. The emptiness of the building was emphasized by it's largeness, and I instantly felt uncomfortable staying there. I contemplated leaving, but I didn't really want to. That's when I remembered my key.

I smirked and pulled the small key out of my pocket. I turned it in my hand, examining it, before standing up and walking to the familiar wooden door. I placed the key in the lock, and turned it quickly, allowing the door to swing open revealing my secret garden.

I walked outside, taking in the beauty of the newly sprouting plants and flowers. This was one of the reasons I loved Spring. Nature could be so breathtaking sometimes.

I sat down, taking it all in. I thought I had only been there a few minutes, but it must have been longer because the next time I looked down at my watch it was almost time to pick Gray up. I frantically jumped up and rushed back inside the church, only pausing a moment to lock the door before running back out the front.

I headed down the long dirt path that lead to Saibara's shop and, when I got there, I was just in time to see Gray walking out the door.

I impulsively smiled, and waved to catch his attention.

He walked up to me, chuckling. "You're such an idiot." He told me.

"Idiot?" I asked, a little hurt.

"A cute idiot." He clarified with a playful smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

I placed my hand in his. "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

Gray nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"It'll be okay." I told him in a quiet, reassuring voice. I knew Gray had visited his mom before, but never with me. I think he was most afraid of getting upset or crying in front of me.

"I know." Gray whispered with a faint smile, taking a deep breath before we set off for the cemetery.


	31. Carter: In the End

**Authors Note: WHAT? I'm finally adding the final chapter? **

**Don't get too excited. It's very short. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed. (For those of you who are still reading this…_) This chapter is in Carter's POV, btw. **

**Thank you all sooo much for reading this story. I truly hope you enjoyed it!**

"Bye Carter!" Stu and May called as they exited the church. I smiled and waved goodbye to them. I finished cleaning up and headed outside, smiling at the sight I was greeted by. Gray was kneeling down next to his mother's grave, Cliff next to him with his arm wrapped around Gray.

I don't think those two boys will ever realize how much they needed each other.

Before Gray met Cliff, he was angry all the time. He was always on-edge and just plain miserable. I don't think a lot of people could see how bad he felt inside. That was the only reason he acted the way he did. He never came by the church or even really talked to me, but, because I could see the real him, I felt like I knew him better than most people in Mineral Town did.

When Cliff arrived in town, I could feel the same sorrow inside him that Gray felt. I knew that they would end up being close, but I never realized how close.

It made me happy to see them together like that, because I knew that meant Gray really trusted Cliff. Gray hardly ever visited his mother's grave, and, when he did, he was always alone. To know that Gray would bring Cliff with him to see her meant that he was very comfortable with Cliff. Cliff made him happy.

That's all I really wanted for Gray, from the start. I've always thought of him as like a son.

I always imagined what it would be like if I had told his mother how I really felt about her. What it would have been like for us to get married, and to have a child. I would've never treated him the way Steve did.

But that's not the way things happened. And you can't change the past. It's unfair but true.

We've all made mistakes in our lives but, in the end, things turned out okay. Gray found Cliff, and they're both happy, and that makes me happy.

I looked back over at the grave and noticed that Gray and Cliff were gone. I stared at the tombstone for a moment, and then checked to see if anyone else was around.

"Hey," I whispered to the grave. The only response was the sound of the wind blowing past me, but it was enough to give me the confidence to continue.

"I know I haven't really talked to you in awhile…I'm sorry. I guess it's for the same reasons Gray hasn't visited you…because I miss you too much," I could feel tears coming on and I paused for a second, composing myself, before I continued.

"I never told you this but…I've always loved you," Even now, it was hard to say that. "I know you were happy with Steve, and I don't know if he was what was best for you or not but I know he wasn't the best father to Gray…but don't worry about that, because I'll treat Gray like my own son…I'll make sure no one hurts him like that again,"

The silent tears escaped from my eyes, and I tried to wipe them away, although I knew that it was futile. I knew I would have to do this eventually and I knew that I would cry. It was inevitable.

"I just wanted you to know how I really felt…I wish I could have told you while you were still alive," I whispered. I took a deep breath. "Goodbye."

It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but it gave me closure. I finally got to say goodbye to her. Maybe she even heard me. I smiled at that thought. Maybe her spirit was here with me right now.

_I love you. I hope you're happy up there in heaven. _

Finally, I felt relieved. Gray was happy, Cliff was happy, I was happy, and I know she's smiling down on us, happy, too.


End file.
